Yu-Gi-Oh! Girls 3D's: When Three Worlds Collide
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: When a new unexpected occurs, the three girls from their heroes became best friends and work together to put their world back from a evil villain. Will they save the world and their friends or be cut down? Read&Review!
1. The Prologue

**Okay, you guys, this is my very first crossover story of my fave Yu-Gi-Oh! girls, Tea, Alexis and Akiza! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX and 5D's but I do own my OC's in my story. My prologue of this story focuses the aftermath of their journey. Please enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Before Tea Gardner, Alexis Rhodes and Akiza Izinski met each other due to the accident of the Chaos Collide, here's the story about the heroes love lives.

Here is Tea's story. It's been seven months since the Ceremonial Battle between Atem and Yugi Moto which ended Yugi won. Atem went into the afterlife after he said his goodbyes to his friends and his crush, Tea Gardner. But when Atem returned from the afterlife, he was granted a body of his own by the power of the seven Millennium items which Atem received his own body. He returned to Domino City to surprise Yugi and his friends, including Tea. She was so happy that Atem came back but she secretly have strong feelings for him which he had feelings for her too.

Secondly, here's Alexis' story. After graduated Duel Academy, Alexis is currently living her own apartment, got a job at the daycare center and goes to college to study teaching at Duel Academy. She still visits her friends and Jaden. Alexis is still have a crush on Jaden but she was jealous when he started dated Natalie who is his type.

And finally, here's Akiza's story. After six months of defeating the Dark Signers, Akiza goes to Duel Academy with her young friends, Leo and Luna and is now living with her parents again. She still has strong feelings to the most person that she really love, the Lead Signer, Yusei Fudo.

Like it? It's just the prologue. Please review and be very nice tho! See ya!


	2. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Okay, you guys, this is my very first chapter of my crossover story of my fave Yu-Gi-Oh! girls, Tea, Alexis and Akiza! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX and 5D's but I do own my OC's in my story. So sorry to keep y'all waiting!

* * *

The New Beginning

One nice sunny day of the present at Domino, 18 year old girl named Alexis Rhodes is happily walking to college to meet her girlfriends that she made in Duel Academy, Jasmine and Mindy. As she was walking, Alexis is wondering that everything's normal that her crush, Jaden Yuki had defeated the villains.

"I'm glad things are normal again," she thought as she continued to go on walking to school.

* * *

"Akiza. The entrance to the Netherworld lay on the witch's island." Someone whispered in her ear. Then, the Burgundy signer felt something powerful stir inside her. A strong psychic gale began blowing. Her world began to seem like a dream. She got back to her feet, the energy stabilizer gone from her hair, her long burgundy red bangs falling in front of her face while the red-brown haired man named Sayer laughed evilly.

* * *

17 year old Akiza Izinski woke up with start and sat up on her bed, shaking, suppressing a scream. Tears and sweat were pouring down her face. She put a trembling hand over her chest to calm her pounding heart.

It was morning of the future of New Domino City, Akiza went to park sadly to clear her head. She was found by her sitting on the glass while she felt the wind blew around her. She have a bad feeling of her heart that her past is with her again.

Akiza sighed and thought, "I wish I can make the pain go away."

Then, her thoughts are interrupted by calling her name.

"Akiza?"

Akiza turned around to see a man with a pair of blue eyes.

Yusei Fudo.

"What are you doing here, Yusei?" she asked confused.

Yusei ignored her response and sat next to her.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"I felt something came back to me," she replied. "Like my past when I was the Black Rose."

Then, Akiza felt her face was cupped by the dark-haired signer.

"It doesn't matter about it now," he said. "Your past is the past now. We're a part of the group now."

Akiza smiled and giggled. "Yeah. Sometimes you are so full of things, Yusei."

The lead Signer chuckled. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"How about we duel instead," she asked.

Yusei smiled at Akiza when she asked a challenge for him. "You're on."

* * *

Sometime at the past of Domino, It was another typical day at Domino High School. All of the students were rushing around to the ring of school bell getting ready for their first class. Atem, Yugi, Joey and Tristan were already inside the classroom talking. Yugi and Joey were playing a game of Duel Monsters while they were waiting for the teacher to come in. As always, Yugi was winning.

"Aw man Yug, you beat me again!" said Joey.

"Please don't have an accident, Joey," Tristan said.

"Grrrr... Tristan, don't you have to be stupid besides here?" Joey asked angrily.

"Not until 4:00."

Yugi was watching Atem while he's studying and noticed that he seemed to be very quiet.

"Atem, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" The former pharaoh turned to Yugi.

"Oh sorry Yugi," he said. "I was just thinking about where Tea is. It's not like her to be late and class is just about to start."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure she's on her way soon. She probably got held up with something," Yugi said.

"By the way, where is she?"

From somewhere, 16 year old brunette Tea Gardner is running because she is late to school. Sometimes she was showing up on time.

"You picked a great day of oversleep, Tea," she said to herself angrily. "Now I'm going to be late."

She arrived at Domino High School where she found her friends/dancers April Lane, Lindsay Brooks and Penelope "Penni" Quay at Cafe Shop.

"Guys, what we doing out here? We're going to be late!" Tea yelled.

April put her hand on Tea's mouth to shut her up. "Girl, just chill."

"Yeah, we just want to stay a while before the bell rings," Lindsay said.

"And miss class? That would be sweet," Tea said sarcastically.

Penni handed Tea a cookie crumble frapp from the Cafe. "Speaking of sweet, we brought you some coffee."

Tea giggled. "Thanks."

As she took a sip, April asked, "So, have Atem asked you out yet?"

"**WHAT**?" Tea whirled around and knocking her legs against it. She lost her balance and fell backwards, getting her feet slipped by the wet grass and spilling coffee all over herself.

"Tea! Are you okay?" April cried as she, Lindsay and Penni rushing over to help her. Tea quickly get up and wiped the whipped cream off her face. She didn't answer her question, however; instead, she asked one of her own.

"What? What makes you think Atem would ask me out?" she shouted.

"We just wanted to make sure, that's all," Lindsay said. "We knew you liked him."

Tea blushed like a red tomato. "As a friend, that's all."

Penni put her hands on Tea's shoulders. "It's okay. We didn't mean to bring that up."

Then Tea's mind flashed back to everything they had been through. Every time Atem had been there for her. Everything he had gone through to help her and protect her. She recalled every smile... every touch... every helping hand. And in that moment, she knew it would be worth it.

Tea Gardner is **crushing** on the former pharaoh.

"Yeah, it's never too late, you know," April replied.

Then, the brunette realized something.

"Oh, no! I'm going to be really late!" Tea yelled as she handed her drink to Penni. The girls are running into the school to get to class.

Tea were so preoccupied with getting to class that they didn't notice a pair of men in their suits watching them close by in the closet. Their blue eyes glowing as what was seen through their eyes was magically projected back to their master, who grinned evilly at the sight of the young girl. She has light blonde hair with red bangs, gray eyes and she wears a long black dress. She is in the mid-40's. Her name is Pandora.

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home, Tea Gardner. We wouldn't want to miss high school, now, would we? High school. Oh, ba!"

She clicked the next two screens of her glowing balls to see Alexis walking and Akiza talking to Yusei.

"Look at them. Past, present and future. I'm sick of that! Those three girls have the nerve to make me suffer. Ha, I'll give 'em something soon enough."

She looked at her spell card, Chaos Collide. It can put the three worlds together. "Once I can put the three worlds together, I can destroy those fools! Kyle! Liam!"

The men in black approach her master. "Yes, Madame?"

Pandora's necklace began to glow. "I want you to keep an extra close watch on these pretty little girls of past, present and future. They may be the key to the chosen ones' undoing." Her necklace continued to glow as she gave an evil laugh.

To be continued...

* * *

Stay tuned to chapter 2 and review!


	3. Chapter 2: A New Discovery

**Okay, you guys, this is my very second chapter of my crossover story of my fave Yu-Gi-Oh! girls, Tea, Alexis and Akiza!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX and 5D's but I do own my OC's in my story. This chapter is going to be much long!**

**Enjoy my second chapter of my story and be nice to my reviews and no flames plz**!

* * *

A New Discovery

Back to Akiza's world, a day after, Akiza is walking with her friend who is about Amber Evans to Yusei, Jack and Crow's place after they got out of school.

"And that's why he beat me a duel yesterday," Akiza said.

"Wow, that Yusei guy is very great," Amber replied. "I can't wait to meet him, Jack and Crow. They're the ones who defeated the dark signers, right."

"Yeah and I say they are the champions to me," Akiza said.

Then Akiza looked sadly at herself. She was thinking back about her past when she had been discovered her psychic powers for the first time.

*Flashback*

Little Akiza is dueling against her father, Hideo when he just got a phone call with some bad news.

"I'm sorry, my little rose, I must go to work because the reactor-" Hideo began.

"But our duel, daddy..." Little Akiza sobbed.

That's when Little Akiza first began her psychic powers.

"I play Rose Flame!"

She used her trap card to hit her father into a wall and he landed on the floor. Little Akiza's mother ran to her husband.

"Honey!" She yelled.

Hideo looked at his daughter. "Akiza..."

Little Akiza got the claw mark of the dragon and clutch her arm.

"Daddy! Help me!"

"Get away from me right now, Akiza!" Hideo yelled. "Get away, you monster!" He realized he said it was terrible for him saying that.

"Don't upset her!" Setsuko shouted at her husband but worriedly.

"M-m-monster?!" Little Akiza began to cry when she heard the word.

"Akiza, I'm sorry!" Hideo yelled at her again as he and his wife watched her cry harder.

*End Flashback*

Amber notices her new best friend being sad.

"Akiza, you okay?"

Akiza looked up to her and said, "I'm fine. I got a little headache that's all."

Amber nodded but she doesn't understand why Akiza is upset.

On the other side of New Domino, Pandora in a dark cloak is standing on the top of the building.

She held her monster card, Ice Master while smiled evilly.

"Time to freeze your home, Akiza," she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at Yusei, Jack &amp; Crow's apartment, the three boys are working on their engine for WRGP. Yusei is on the computer, Jack is on the practice duel runner and Crow is watching them work.

"Great, it's working, guys," the dark-haired signer said.

"Test it, now!" The orange-haired signer said, impatiently.

"Right, let's get into the overdrive!" The blonde-haired signer yelled.

"Uh, guys, I wouldn't do that if I were-" Yusei began.

Then, the practice duel runner exploded and smoke is all around them.

"Aw, come on!" Crow yelled.

Then, the old woman, the landlord named Zora, angrily came into their apartment as the smoke cleared.

"Quiet!" she yelled. "I can't hear my favorite soap-operas when you bums are making loud noises!"

"But-" Crow began.

"No excuses and all the junk!" Zora yelled again.

"We're so sorry, Zora," Yusei said calmly. "We've been working on the new engine."

Then Zora cheered up and smiled at the Lead Signer.

"Oh, Yusei," she said. "You're very sweet like ice cream."

As she started to leave, Zora gave Jack and Crow an "I'm-watching-you" look.

"Teacher's pet," Jack muttered angrily.

Then, the boys heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," the Dragon-Head Signer said.

A door opened and Akiza and Amber came into the guys' apartment.

"Hi, guys," Akiza said cheerily.

Crow stared at Amber with a dreamy look of his eyes. He dreamed that she flipped her black hair as she giggled.

Then he fell down on the floor as he got hearts in his eyes.

"She's woooowwww..." he said dreamy.

"What are you gawking at?" Jack shouted.

Crow pointed at Akiza's new friend. "Her."

Akiza forgot and introduced Amber to her friends. "Yusei, Jack, Crow, this is my new friend, Amber and Amber, this is the boys."

"Hey," the blonde said.

"Good to meet ya," Yusei said.

Crow didn't say anything but using his leg to scratch like a dog and howl like a wolf.

Jack shook his head and turned to Yusei. "He's a total lovesick dolt."

Yusei nodded and turned to Crow. "Why do you want to go to her?"

"Not now, Yusei," Crow whispered. "I haven't meet cute, hot girls back in the Satellite."

Jack snickered. "And you ran like a little baby who had been lost his candy."

Crow glared at the blonde. "Watch it, Jack!"

"Whatever. I'm going to get some coffee."

Yusei looked out from the window when he saw some snow coming down.

"That's weird," the dark-haired signer said. "I don't remember snow coming down in April."

"Yeah, it's now springtime," Amber said.

Jack opened the garage door when he saw a huge blizzard. "Whoa! And they didn't call a huge blizzard though," he said.

Then Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza felt their marks of the Crimson Dragon and the marks went on Akiza's back just like they went on Yusei and Jack's backs during the dark signers.

"What's going on?" Amber said.

Akiza saw the crimson dragon mark. "I never felt like this before."

She went outside through the blizzard and saw a unfamiliar person playing Ice Master is now the city.

"Who is that?" she thought.

The dark-haired girl saw her friend's behavior. "Akiza, what are doing out there?"

"Get back inside now!" Crow yelled.

"It's too dangerous!" Jack also yelled.

Then the twins Leo and Luna came into the guys' house.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Guys, I felt my mark went to Akiza while we were walking to your place and we saw the blizzard," Luna explained.

Leo looked at Amber. "By the way, who's the girl? She's hot."

Luna smacked her twin brother in the back of the head. "Leo!"

The burnburgy signer ignored her friends' protests. "I don't care."

As the mystery person went away, the former Black Rose went after the person into the blizzard.

"Akiza, wait!" Yusei yelled at her.

Akiza went somewhere to find this mystery person inside the cloak and her monster, Ice Master who's been freezing New Domino. She felt a little cold and she covered herself from the blizzard.

From somewhere, Pandora smiled evilly from her sneak attack of Akiza's world.

"One down, two to go," she said.

Then she saw a shadowy figure who is coming after her.

"Hey!" The voice was belonged to Akiza.

Pandora glared at the shadow figure and used her magic to transport somewhere else.

"No time for greetings," she commented.

Akiza saw the woman disappeared as she arrived. The seal of the Crimson Dragon disappeared as they returned to her and the owners.

"Wait..." She shivered as she used her arms to cover herself again.

The snow from Pandora's monster disappeared as Akiza lied down on the grass and passed out as she heard faintly from a duel runner. It was Yusei's duel runner.

The first thing he saw was the female signer lied down on the grass unconsciously.

He ran into her, held her into his arms and tried to wake her. "Akiza, are you okay?" He asked.

The former Black Rose opened her hazel eyes to see her savior in his worry blue eyes.

"Yusei... what just happened?"

Akiza questioned herself about Pandora's appearance and began to worry.

* * *

Onward to Alexis' world, at college, Alexis and her best friends, Jasmine and Mindy just finished their classes and they're planning their slumber party at Alexis' apartment.

"So glad school's over for the weekend," The blonde sighed.

"I know," Jasmine complained. "I thought I was gonna bore myself to death."

"You know, death is the same as being bored in class because-" Mindy was interrupted by a scream.

It was Syrus.

Syrus was hanging by a mean girl, Natalie, that is Jaden's date.

"Jaden, help!" Syrus screamed.

"Next time that I burp, you better say excuse me!" The redheaded girl said angrily.

"I will! I'm sorry!" He shouted.

Jasmine scoffed. "That Natalie. She's a bully."

"Yeah, a tomboy bully." The dark-haired girl said.

"Let me down!"

"No!"

"Can somebody call the cops?" Syrus yelled again.

Alexis glared at the dark-haired girl and went into her.

"Hey, leave him alone!" She demanded.

Natalie put Syrus down and the boy ran for it as he screamed.

"You are irritating me!" She yelled at Alexis angrily.

She and her best friends River and Sky stormed off. Then she joined her best friends after the incident.

"I'm glad that's really over," the blonde said.

"I know," Mindy said. "You know Jaden is considering of breaking up with her."

Alexis' eyes were widen as she heard the sentence. "Really?"

"Yeah, think so," Jasmine pointed out.

Then, they heard a huge wind outside and when they saw the huge dust storm outside.

"Oh my God, I've never seen in such dust," Mindy said.

Alexis saw the woman, Pandora whose is wearing the same cloak.

As she went outside, the boys, Jaden and Syrus didn't know her behavior.

Then, Jaden's partner, Yubel appeared beside him.

"Jaden, I've sensed some danger outside," she commented.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look."

The brunette looked the dust storm outside and saw his blonde friend out here.

"Alexis... She's in trouble!" He thought as he headed out.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked.

Alexis went off to search this mysterious person when she heard an evil laugh coming from her.

"Hahahahaha!" She laughed evilly.

The blonde saw the mysterious person standing on the building.

As the heavy branch is headed to Alexis, the person jumped in and saved her.

The mysterious person revealed herself again. It was Pandora.

She grinned evilly as she disappeared. "Just one more." She thought.

As the storm cleared up, Alexis got up and saw the person that just saved her.

"Jaden?"

"You okay, Alexis?"

"I guess so," the blonde commented.

As Alexis is wondering that mysterious person hidden inside the cloak, she thought, "Who is she?"

* * *

Thirdly, in Tea's world, school is ending with the gang in their final period. When the bell rang and class is officially over for the weekend, Joey put his fist in the air. "YEAH, BABY!" He cheered happily.

Tristan also cheered. "Finally a weekend!"

The gang is gathering their things from the lockers as they are ready to go home.

"I'm so excited that I got a date with Mai tonight!" Joey said.

"That's great, Joey!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Thanks, Yug'."

"Anyway, Atem and I are going to help Grandpa with some cards," the tri-colored boy said.

Atem smiled at his friend as he nodded.

"I am so very glad that I have chose my friends over the afterlife all this time," he thought.

The former Pharaoh was thinking about his duel with Yugi back at Egypt. After the long time in the afterlife, Atem had made his decision about returning to life and his friends.

"Hey, where's Tea?" Yugi asked.

"Don't know where she's at," Tristan said.

Before the others began to worry, Atem volunteer himself to find the brunette.

"I'll go find her," he said before he ran off to find the blue-eyed beauty.

* * *

At the top of the roft of the school, Tea is standing as she looked at the Domino. She is thinking how perfect of the city is and Atem along with Yugi had been saving the world many times when evil came ahead. She didn't know when the clouds came into the sky.

Her thoughts are interrupted when someone opened the door and is walking towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tea?" A deep voice called.

Tea gasped as she turned around to see Atem.

"Atem, don't scare me like that," she said.

"Sorry. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I was thinking how perfect the world that you and Yugi had been saving many times and how tough duels you two faced," the brunette added.

The former Pharaoh smiled at the blue-eyed girl. "That's true," he said. "And you &amp; the others gave me and Yugi courage. Also, fate brought me and Yugi together for a reason, Tea. The courage he showed by fighting me showed me the path I must take. I'm very glad that I had been made the right decision to stay with you and the others from went to the afterlife of my duel with Yugi."

Tea smiled. "I'm glad. And you can understand that I was really surprised that you came back because it's great knowing you get to stay with our friends."

"Thank you."

Tea looked up into the sky when the clouds became dark as they started to sprinkle.

"Look go. It's started to rain," she said.

She and Atem went back downstairs to meet with Yugi, Joey and Tristan. They didn't know that Pandora in her cloak appeared on top of the school.

She smiled evilly as she put her arms up. "Come, my beautiful rain storms with very strong winds!"

She used her magic to make her own weather predict.

Inside the school, the gang saw the weather outside that Pandora appeared as they ready to leave for the weekend.

"Wow, I didn't know rain, thunderstorms and wind coming today," Joey said.

"But this morning, it was sunny," Tristan said.

"What's going on, Atem?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know about this, Yugi but I felt danger once again," Atem added.

Then, Tea gasped as she saw Pandora outside the dangerous weather through the window and she ran outside.

"Tea, no!" Atem yelled after her.

"What's she doin'?" Joey asked.

"I hope she's okay," Yugi said.

The brunette is outside as she ignored rain and windy coming for her. She searched Pandora but no avail.

"I know somethings wrong and Atem was suppose to sense some evil," she thought.

The blue-eyed beauty heard a evil laugh and looked at Pandora from the building.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Tea added.

"Your worst nightmare, sweetie," Pandora commented.

Then, she used her wind magic to blow her away. Tea is covering herself as she doesn't want to get blown away.

"Stop playing hard to get, honey," the woman said again. "But we shall meet again."

Pandora disappeared to meet back at her home as she laughed evilly and the weather disappeared.

Tea felt someone is trying to carry her as she passed. It was Atem.

"Tea, are you alright?" He asked.

Tea opened her blue eyes to meet his violet eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay."

The former Pharaoh picked her up bridal style and turned to the others who are standing outside. "Let's go."

The gang went to Tea's house to drop her here. As they got in due to Tea opened the door by using her keys, Yugi, Joey and Tristan waited and Atem carried Tea to her room.

He set her down in her comfy bed.

"Atem, thanks for getting me here," she said as she blushed.

Atem nodded. "You're very welcome. I'll be waiting for you and the others."

He closed the door as he went downstairs to meet the others.

Then, Tea started to worry about earlier.

"What's going on? Who is that woman inside the cloak? Did she planned this?" she thought as she got off her school clothes into her black shirt and red skirt.

"I thought things are getting back to normal, but I guess I was wrong," Tea said.

She went downstairs to meet with her friends. She didn't know that she was again being watched by the men with same pair of evil yellow eyes, relaying the same picture to Pandora who was very amused with the turn of events.

She clicked the three screens of her glowing balls to see Tea, Alexis and Akiza.

" It's too easy. I planned a sneak attacks on three worlds. I planned snow on Akiza's, dust storm on Alexis' and the rain storm on Tea's. Even though, they almost blew my cover."

She gasped as she remember Atem, Jaden and Yusei were saving the girls Pandora had targeted. "Also, the little girls are in love with the ones who had been saving them!" She cackled loudly. "Although, the headstrong, lovesick girls would make a charming addition to my little garden."

She still looked her spell card, "Chaos Collide," as she gave another loud cackle.

To be continued...

* * *

**Finally finished the second chapter. Pandora had made her appeared on Tea, Alexis and Akiza. Now, writing the next one! So sorry about the delay, though.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Thoughts and Crushes

**Well, everyone, just finished my first semester in college and i will start my second semester. I will my stories as soon as possible. Life's tough though. Anyway, this is my very third chapter of my crossover story of my fave Yu-Gi-Oh! girls, Tea, Alexis and Akiza!**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX and 5D's but I do own my OC's in my story.**

**This chapter is focused on Tea, Alexis and Akiza.**

**Enjoy my third chapter of my story and be nice to my reviews and no flames plz!**

* * *

Thoughts and Crushes

That morning, in Tea's apartment at Tea's world where the brunette was sound asleep in her bed. Her bedroom was filled with pictures of her friends on the walls.

Tea was slightly smiling when she is asleep and then she began to dream.

*Her Dream*

_Tea is walking at the Domino beach. She is wearing her light pink dress and she wears on sandals. She was wondering where her future lover is._

_And her future lover is Atem._

_She walked into him on the beach. Atem turned around to see the blue eyed beauty and smiled at her. He is wearing his usual clothes, similarly different than Yugi's in the first season except his dark blue jacket._

_He took Tea's hands and leaned closer to meet Tea's face. As he was about to press his lips against Tea's, her dream interrupted her when her mother woke her up._

_"Tea, honey, wake up," her mother Claire said in her soft sing-song voice._

*End Dream*

The brunette stirred from her sleep and got off from her bed.

"Hey, mom," she said tiredly.

She smiled to herself as she went to the bathroom. She got dressed with her light blue skirt and her hot pink top.

She finally hum a song, a very romantic song the she had known. It was a beautiful Saturday morning and she was looking forward to meet Atem at downtown Domino.

Later when her family is eating breakfast, Tea started to remember about her crush, the person who saved her before, Atem.

"Sweetie, is something wrong?" Claire asked.

Tea snapped out of her daydreaming and went back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a good day that's all."

Her mother smiled at her daughter.

* * *

Later, Tea was walking at downtown Domino when she remembered the woman who caused the storm a few days ago.

*Flashback*

_Tea gasped as she saw Pandora outside the dangerous weather through the window and she ran outside._

_The brunette is outside as she ignored rain and windy coming for her. She searched Pandora but no avail._

_"I know something's wrong and Atem was suppose to sense some evil," she thought._

_The blue-eyed beauty heard a evil laugh and looked at Pandora from the building._

_"Hey! Who are you?!" Tea added._

_"Your worst nightmare, sweetie," Pandora commented._

_Then, she used her wind magic to blow her away. Tea is covering herself as she doesn't want to get blown away._

_"Stop playing hard to get, honey," the woman said again. "But we shall meet again."_

_Pandora disappeared to meet back at her home as she laughed evilly and the weather disappeared._

*End Flashback*

"Who was that lady?" Tea thought. "Was she targeting the city and made this huge storm? What is she planning?"

The brunette was in thought when she heard a deep voice.

"Tea?"

The blue-eyed girl turned around to see Atem smiling at her.

"Atem, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was looking for you," the violet-eyed male said to her.

Tea blushed deeply with a very pink color when she saw the former pharaoh.

"Ready to spend the day together?" She asked.

"Yeah, but where are we going, Tea?" Atem said as he and Tea began walking with each other.

The brunette smiled at him and said, "Wherever we're inspired to go. Life's an adventure, remember?"

Atem chuckled. "I can't believe you said that on our date that Yugi set us up to find out about my past."

"Yeah, I'm very glad you found out about your past as pharaoh, Atem," Tea said.

"Thank you, Tea."

The blue-eyed dancer blushed whenever she was with Atem. She had strong feelings for him ever since she was saved by him by the mugger. Atem came back from the afterlife and now Tea will finally have the chance to him about she's been feeling.

The two went to the beautiful garden full with daisies and roses.

Atem saw the pink daisy and picked it up and give it to Tea.

"Here. This is for you."

Tea glazed the daisy with beauty and she sniffed it. "This is beautiful, Atem. Thank you."

Atem put the daisy on Tea's brown hair and she loved it!

"Thanks for putting on it," she said.

Atem winked at her. "You're more beautiful than I imagined it."

Tea blushed again as she stared at the former pharaoh. She is so happy about Atem right now but there's a mysterious woman is still on her mind and she needs to find out.

* * *

Onward to Akiza's world on the beautiful day, Akiza is riding in her duel runner to Yusei, Jack and Crow's place. She is wearing her usual clothes instead her riding suit.

She was wondering about the mystery woman came and disappeared in New Domino City.

*Flashback*

_Akiza went somewhere to find this mystery person inside the cloak and her monster, Ice Master who's been freezing New Domino. She felt a little cold and she covered herself from the blizzard._

_From somewhere, Pandora smiled evilly from her sneak attack of Akiza's world._

_Then she saw a shadowy figure who is coming after her._

_"Hey!" The voice was belonged to Akiza._

_Pandora glared at the shadow figure and used her magic to transport somewhere else._

_"No time for greetings," she commented._

_Akiza saw the woman disappeared as she arrived._

*End Flashback*

"Who is that woman that I didn't get the chance to see?" The former black rose thought as she got off her duel runner. "Why did she try to freeze New Domino City?"

Akiza knocked on the door of the guys' place.

"It's open!"

That voice belonged to Yusei.

Akiza smiled as she opened the door to see the dark-haired signer who is working on the duel runner.

"Hey, Akiza," he said. "How are you today?"

"I'm just wanted to see you since I'm off from school," she explained.

"Well, Jack's with Carly, Bruno's with Leo and Luna and Crow's at work so it's just me," Yusei said.

"Well that's very nice."

Akiza watched the man she really loved working on the duel runner as she thought the good times with him. The first and second duels with him, Yusei being kidnapped, her turbo duel training and them at the state park. She also remembered the encouraging speeches she received from him. He also called Akiza beautiful at the first duel.

She heard his voice in thought.

_"Embrace your dragon; it's beautiful! Just like you are under that mask."_

She snapped at her thought when the word beautiful came out and her thoughts are interrupted by Yusei revved the runner.

"How is it?" she asked.

"It looks great but Bruno and I still need to work on the engine if we didn't have any blows," he said to her.

Then there's one question to ask what's on Akiza's mind.

"Yusei?"

The dragon head signer looked at her. "What is it?"

"Do you remembered in our first duel that you said I'm beautiful?"

Yusei blushed slightly.

"I, um, well, see, uh…"

Akiza smiled playfully. "Come on, Yusei, please tell me the truth."

The leader of the Signers chuckled. "Yeah, I did say that, Akiza," he said. "Because it's really who you are as a beautiful, sweet person since you changed."

The burgundy haired female smiled at him and she blushed. "I'm really glad that I asked a very honest question to you."

Yusei put on his jacket and put his gloves on. "I do too," he said. "I say, while I take a break from building this thing, how about we go out for a while?"

Akiza was nervous and was off-task as she continued to blush again.

Yusei waved his hand to get Akiza's attention. "Akiza, you okay?"

The former Black Rose snapped out of it. "Uh yeah, I'm fine."

The dragon head signer chuckled. "Come on, I know you're a terrible liar," he said in his low and sexy voice.

"No, I'm not."

Yusei smiled even more.

"A little birdie told me that you're very ticklish."

Akiza was surprised. "Huh?"

Yusei picks the female signer up in bridal style and took her into the living room.

"Yusei Fudo, put me down!" she yelled.

"Nope."

Yusei went to the living room with him carrying Akiza in his arms. He put her down gently on the couch, slowly gets on top of her and started to tickle her.

"Ahh, Yusei, stop!" The Former Black Rose squealed happily as she laughed.

"No way," he said playfully.

He continued to tickle her for a few minutes as she laughed until he stopped.

"Okay fine, I'm nervous about you asking me out and yes I'll go out with you," Akiza said.

Yusei gets up from Akiza and helps her up.

"Good. How about the skating rink?" he said. "Maybe I can teach you some more about skating."

"I would love that, Yusei," Akiza said.

She also remembered that Yusei took her to the skating rink to her learn to ride backwards.

*Flashback*

_Yusei and Akiza stand in the middle of the skating floor, both of them wearing in-lines._

_"It's all about remembering what was behind you and relaxing," he explained._

_He easily skates backward several feet, then back around her, still gliding backwards. He stops and she attempts it next. As soon as she moves a skate, she loses her balance._

_"Whoa-oa-oa!" Akiza yelled._

_She topples forward right into him and Yusei catches her before she falls._

_"You have, uh, skated before, right?" the dark haired signer asked._

_She sheepishly looks up at him, blushing slightly. They're still halfway into each other's arms._

_"I've watched people skating at the park," the burgundy haired signer said._

_First, Yusei and Akiza continue to practice skating. Yusei holds Akiza's hands, gently leading her as she learns to balance; she looks afraid to let go._

_"It's all about anticipation," he stated._

_Next, Akiza grabs one of Yusei's hands for balance, nearly causing him to fall._

_"Maybe I should learn how to go forward first," she said very rushed._

_"You have to just trust yourself and let go," Yusei said._

_Then, Akiza careens backward, balancing haphazardly on one skate, Yusei belatedly reaching out after her._

_"Just for the record, I meant to do that!" she said with a little bit irritation in her voice as her skates are gliding more smoothly now._

_"You got it!" he encouraged her. "Now spin around and coast!"_

_Akiza glides backward, serenely looking up at the pink and purple domed ceiling. Yusei glides up beside her, also skating backwards, and they meet their eyes, smiling, skating side by side. To them, it was very cute!_

_And finally, Yusei and Akiza skate side-by-side, both smiling triumphantly. Yusei hovers just within reach, prepared to steady her._

_"I know you can do this, Akiza," the dragon head signer said sweetly. "Just trust yourself!"_

*End Flashback*

As Akiza blushed, she remembered the day Yusei took her on their 'date' and maybe the twins, Leo and Luna thought it was a date.

"Are you blushing again, Akiza?"

Akiza gasped and heard the voice of Yusei.

"Yes, I remembered the time you took me there at the first time," she said.

Yusei smiled at her as he guided her to reach back in the garage and got their duel runners ready to go out.

"I got to figure out who this mystery woman is," Akiza thought. "How is after this time?"

* * *

On Alexis' world, the blonde was at her job at the coffee place and she remembered that the mystery woman came and set the dust storm earlier this week.

*Flashback*

_Alexis went off to search this mysterious person when she heard an evil laugh coming from her._

_"Hahahahaha!" She laughed evilly._

_The blonde saw the mysterious person standing on the building._

*End Flashback*

"Who is that woman?" the female thought.

Later that day, Alexis just got off out of work when she received a text on her cell phone.

It was Jaden.

"Hey, Lex, do you want to meet me at the park today? I need to talk to you."

Alexis' eyes widened and blushed. "What does Jaden want?"

She texted back to him. "Okay, I'll see you soon."

At the park, where Alexis is still sitting on the bench waiting for the brunette.

She started having feelings for him since she first saw him. She remembered his cocky attitude and was making jokes to make everyone laugh. She was very upset that the guy from the red silfer started dating a very mean girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her eyes got covered by someone's hands.

"Guess who?" someone said playfully.

Alexis recognize the voice. The cocky but sweet voice.

"Jaden?"

She turned around to see the brunette behind her.

"That's right, the one and only!"

The blonde smiled at him. "You just showed up."

"Yeah and I need to talk to you, Alexis," he said.

The female saw the look on the male's face and looked a little bit sad.

"Jaden, it's there everything okay?"

"No," he said. "You know Natalie, the girl I've been dating?"

"Yeah, I saw her being mean to Syrus earlier this week."

"I broke up with her," Jaden said.

"But why, Jay?" she asked.

"She started to be very mean to the others including me and I wanted her to stop but she won't so I dumped her," he said.

"And are you saying that-"

"Yeah, Alexis, I'm crushing on you now."

Alexis felt happiness in her heart that Jaden is now in love with her since he went to the duel academy and he never stopped loving her.

"Alexis, I'm sorry I rejected you when I started dating Natalie. I thought she was the one for me but it was a mistake."

The blonde stroked the brunette's soft cheek. "Jaden, it's not your fault. I know it was a mistake too. I never stopped thinking about you."

Jaden smiled at her and kissed her cheek which made Alexis blush. "Thanks, Lexi. I needed that. I never stopped thinking about you too."

Alexis and Jaden knew that they will find love each other once again one day when they tell about their feelings for each other.

* * *

**End of chapter 3!**

**I always watched Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's because of Yusei and Akiza because they're so cute together!**

**Anyway, review and no flames plz!**


	5. Chapter 4: Pandora's Plan

**Hey, guys, I'm baaaacccccckkkk with another chapter of the story! It's chapter 4 of my crossover story! This is focused on the all three girls and Pandora of my chapter of this story!**

**Read everyone!**

* * *

Pandora's Plan

Later at night, Tea was happy was came back home from her date with Atem. She went to her room and jumps gracefully on her bed as she got the former handsome pharaoh in her mind.

As she kept wondering about the mysterious lady and her feelings about Atem, the men in black, Kyle and Liam, Pandora's partner, came into the room when they sneaked from Tea's window.

"Poor girl." One crooned while he and his brother circled Tea who looked up in alarm at the voice.

"Poor, beautiful girl." The other man agreed as he and his brother continued to float around Tea's head.

"She has a very serious problem."

"If only there were something we could do about this."

"But there is something." The man whispered, looking like he solved a complicated puzzle.

"Who - who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" Tea asked a worried look coming to her face.

"Don't be scared. The name's Kyle and this is Liam," Kyle whispered this time.

"And we represent someone who can help you."

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Liam added as he slithered over to stand by his brother.

"Just imagine the world will be safer again!" They whispered simultaneously, their voices sounding deadly and smooth.

"I don't understand." Tea said as she backed away from the frightening creatures.

"Pandora has great powers." Liam droned a wicked smirk coming to his face, causing Tea to wonder in worry.

"Pandora? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Please!" She cried turning her back on them.

"Suit yourself." Kyle shrugged as he and Liam started to slink out.

"It was only a suggestion." Liam added.

Tea looked at her deck and she also looked at her friends at her pictures. She knew Atem saved the world, now it's her own time to the same.

"Wait!" She commanded Kyle and Liam turned toward their huge creepy grins on their faces.

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?"

* * *

Later at Yugi's house, Yugi and Atem are at their room discussing about the incident happened last week with Pandora.

"I don't understand about this," Yugi said. "What is really going on? Tea kept wondering about the mystery lady came to the city and caused the weather. Do you think she is after you all the sudden?"

"I don't know, Yugi, but my puzzle tells me that I'm the not the only target at this time," Atem commented.

Then, Atem's puzzle starts to glow as the two glazed at it.

"The Millennium puzzle is glowing!" Atem shouted.

"And I have a very strange feeling about this," Yugi said.

Then, the puzzle started to signal of… Tea!

"Tea!" Atem yelled.

Tea was hypnotized by the men in black as they were transported into a different place.

"Tea's in trouble! We gonna go find her!" Yugi replied as Atem nodded. Then the two headed out of their house to find Tea.

* * *

Kyle and Liam led Tea to the darkest part of the ocean, towards the darkest cave. Tea shivered as she felt the cold temperature surrounded her, but that was nothing compared to the trembling that overcame her when she finally arrived and saw Pandora's black castle. Once a mighty creature long since dead, Tea stopped just inches from the entrance in fear, which just so happened to be its door of the castle.

The men in black seeing her hesitation looked over at her and whispered, "This way."

As they quickly walked into the door of the castle leaving her behind. Tea gave one for frightful look before following. As she traveled further inside Tea was shocked and disgusted at what she saw. All around the floor were distorted looking creatures all moaning and looking at her in sorrow. Tea stared back in horror, her fear creeping to a higher level.

_"Okay…I'm beginning to have second thoughts here..." _She thought as she was quickly thrown out of her thoughts by a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Come in. Come in, sweetheart." Tea looked up in shock to see she was standing in front of a doorway, realizing this she slowly slinked inside.

"You shouldn't lurk in doorways you know. It's rude!" The voice said again, and as soon as Tea was fully inside she was able to see the owner of it. Standing there was Pandora.

"Now, then." the woman began, "You're here because the mystery encounter in battle. Not that I blame you, I know the pharaoh who was kept from 5,000 in the millennium puzzle?" She asked as she nudged Tea in the ribs before swimming over to a vanity table, and began to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, how did you know about the pharaoh?" Tea asked.

"I have my ways, my dear," Pandora said. "Well, honey, about the this, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is you and the two other girls to protect the world."

Tea looked shocked as she gazed in wonder at Pandora. "How can you do that?"

"My dear sweetheart," she began. "That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help strong females - like yourself. I'll use my magic to bring out the other two girls."

Pandora turned around as she thought and smiled evilly. _"The girl doesn't know about that I'm going to destroy the universe!"_

* * *

Forward to Alexis' world, at her house, Alexis is doing her homework when Pandora's dark magic eventually put her asleep and it carried her to Pandora's castle.

On Akiza's world, the former Black Rose went back home from her date with Yusei. She went to her bedroom where she is now relaxing on her bed. Then Pandora's magic came and put Akiza asleep and it carried her to Pandora's castle.

* * *

The two females was sat in the chair where Tea was sitting and they already woke up in alarm.

"Huh? Where am I?" Akiza asked.

"Same here but I have a feeling that we're not at Domino City anymore," Alexis replied.

The two females looked each other and Tea in confusion.

"Hello, ladies," Pandora said. "Akiza and Alexis, my name is Pandora and I'm here to help you to make your world peace again and the brown haired girl is sitting next between you is Tea."

"Now, here's the deal. I will set my spell card from my deck that will turn your world together for 7 days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the seventh day, you've got to get your friends to protect the universe." She said as she led the ladies to the cauldron which now glowed a lovely pink, showing a picture of the world and their friends.

"If the world was saved before the sun sets on the seventh day, you'll remain here, permanently, but - if you three don't, your world will be separated, and - you three girls belong to me." Pandora finished darkly, her features distorting into a terrifying smile. "Have we got a deal?"

"If we don't protect the world, we'll be in her hands." Tea whispered to the blonde girl and the burgundy haired girl.

"That's right." Pandora exclaimed. "But - you'll have your friends. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" She teased as she walked closer to the girls. "Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But we don't have any money!" Akiza protested, before Pandora put her hand over her mouth silencing her.

"I'm not asking much, honey. Just a token, you'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . the Egyptian God Cards."

"The Egyptian God Cards?" Tea asked as she put a hand to her throat.

"You've got it, sweetcheeks."

"I know Yugi Moto has all of the three Egyptian God Cards," Akiza commented.

"I know," Alexis said. "I looked at the dueling history before."

"But without the Egyptian God Cards, how can we-" Tea began only to be interrupted by Pandora.

"You and your friends will have your own duel monster cards," Pandora said, as she handed the contact to the girls. "Now you three know the deal, sign the contact!"

Then she turned to her henchmen with her evil smile on her face. "Kyle, Liam, now I got them, boys." she whispered.

Tea quickly grabbed the pen and she quickly signed her name, then Alexis and Akiza signed it.

As soon as she wrote the last letter the contract and letter disappeared, and Pandora walked over to her cauldron an evil smirk on her lips as she casted her spell.

"Powers of Pandora, Dark magic from my Kin, Reach the Egyptian God Cards and steal the cards from within!" She chanted.

* * *

From Tea's world, the dark magic came to the Egyptian God Cards who are inside Atem's deck.

"What's going on with my deck?" he asked in alarm.

Then, the Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk the tormentor, Slifer The Sky Dragon, Winged dragon of Ra are floated away.

"Atem, your egyptian god cards are gone!" Yugi yelled.

"But where are they going?" Atem exclaimed.

The Egyptian God Cards showed up and was placed on Pandora's table and the girls looked in shock.

Pandora activated her duel disk on her right arm and place "Chaos Collide" on here. The wind started to get very strong that Tea, Alexis and Akiza couldn't hold on, so the girls was thrown out of Pandora's castle as the woman laughed evilly.

Then, the wind is starting to get much stronger that Yugi and Atem are struggling to hold on as Joey and Tristan came by. Atem's millennium puzzle continued to glow.

"What's going on?!" Joey yelled.

"I don't know about this, but I have a bad feeling about this," Atem commented.

* * *

On Alexis' world, where Jaden and Syrus are hanging out, Yubel appears to Jaden.

"Jaden, I sense danger going on," she exclaimed.

"What danger?" he asked.

Then, the wind gets much stronger as Jaden and Syrus are struggling to hang on.

"Jaden, what's going on?!" Syrus shouted.

"I don't know, Sy, but things are about to get much worse!" he yelled.

* * *

On Akiza's world, where Yusei, Jack, Crow and Bruno are working as Leo and Luna are helping them, the strong wind has coming from outside and Yusei, Jack, Crow and Luna's marks has started to glow.

"Uh, oh," Yusei said.

"What's going outside?" Jack asked.

"Don't know," Crow said.

Then, the four Signers, Leo and Bruno went outside and they have trouble hanging on themselves because of the very strong wind.

Leo and Luna screamed as they held on each other and Bruno wrapped his arms to hold the twins tight.

"Something's going here and it isn't good," Yusei thought.

* * *

Incidentally, Tea, Alexis and Akiza are lured in a tornado by Chaos Collide as they held on each other and Akiza's mark on her arm began to glow. Then, the other friends by Tea, Alexis and Akiza are being lured also by Chaos Collide as the three different worlds are being put all together by Pandora.

The love interests of Atem, Jaden and Yusei looked around in fear faces as they knew the mission is about to get started.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tea woke up as she was found at the beach with Alexis and Akiza laying down. She shook Alexis' shoulder and then Akiza's.

"Girls, wake up!" she yelled in worry. "Are you alright?"

Alexis woke up after Tea said and finally Akiza did the same with Alexis.

"Where are we?" the former Black Rose asked.

"At the beach," the blonde explained.

Tea looked around the shore. "I guess the Chaos Collide really did the job."

"Yeah, it has lately," Alexis said.

"Who are you girls?" Akiza asked.

Tea and Alexis walked to the female Signer and helped her get up from the ground.

"I'm Tea Gardner," Tea said.

"My name's Alexis Rhodes," Alexis said.

"Hello, Tea and Alexis," Akiza said. "My name is Akiza Izinski."

Then, Tea wondered about something and the two girls noticed.

"What's wrong?" the burgundy haired girl asked.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

"Where are our friend?" Tea asked.

The girls looked to the three unknown figures who were laying on the ground. The first one is the tricolored pharaoh, the second one is the brunette male and the last one is the dark-haired Signer.

"Atem!" Tea yelled.

"Jaden!" Alexis yelled.

"Yusei!" Akiza yelled.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**Will the three heroes wake up? Will Tea, Alexis and Akiza find their friends on the beach? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Girls 3D's: When Three World Collide!**

**That's that, everyone! Wait till chapter 5! Review and no flames plz and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting New Faces

**Okay. everyone, here's another chapter of my crossover story of When Three Worlds Collide! BTW, I had spring break from my school and I also resting and drinking so I kinda stepped out of writing. But I'm so sad that spring break is now over. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Meeting New Faces

Tea, Alexis and Akiza ran to the three main heroes who were lying unconscious on the beach sand. The girls are always recovered from Pandora's spell.

Tea shook Atem's shoulder. "Atem, are you alright? Wake up!"

The tri-colored Pharaoh opened his violet eyes to meet the female brunette's worried blue eyes.

"Tea?"

Tea felt relieved when Atem woke up.

As Alexis shook Jaden's shoulder, the male brunette opened his brown eyes.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, feeling like a new man already," Jaden said cheerfully as Alexis blushed.

Then, Akiza is trying to wake up Yusei.

"Yusei, can you hear me? Please wake up!" She cried.

The dark-haired Signer opened his blue eyes to meet the female Signer's hazel eyes.

"Akiza?" He groaned.

"They're all okay!" Tea cried happily.

Then, the three male heroes turned to face each other.

"Hey, Yugi and Yusei, great to see you guys!" Jaden said.

"Same here," Yusei commented.

"It's been a pleasure," Atem replied.

"Wait, hold on a sec," Tea said. "How did you meet each other?"

"Uh, you see, this guy Paradox is the one who causes to ruin duel monsters and travels back in time, so I teamed up with Jaden and Yugi to defeat him," Yusei explained to the girls as he remembered the adventures with Jaden and Atem.

"Yeah, I heard and I also watching the tournament on TV when I was having a stomach flu," Tea said. "And it was way bad."

Then, they heard a brooklyn accent voice. "Hey, you guys! Over here!"

The group turned to Joey, Tristan and Yugi and the three are rushing to them.

"You guys okay?" Tristan asked.

"We are all, Tristan, just a little banged up," Tea said.

Then, Yusei and Jaden looked at Atem and Yugi, confused.

"Wait, are we seeing double?" Jaden asked nervously.

"Uhhh…" Yusei was dumbfounded.

Alexis and Akiza were sweatdropped as they saw Atem and Yugi.

"Are they looked alike?" The blonde asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, Alexis," the female Signer said.

"Hey, soldier!" Jaden turned to see Syrus, Hassleberry and Chazz running through.

"Hey guys!" Jaden greeted but Chazz interrupted him.

"Cut the greeting and tell us what is going on!" He yelled.

Hassleberry and Syrus calmed him down.

"Easy, soldier," Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, Chazz, I think you're crazy," Syrus commented.

Then, Yusei saw Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna and Bruno running through too.

"Yusei! Akiza!" Luna yelled happily.

The few of Signers and Bruno meet the two.

"Hey, Yuse, do you have any idea who was caused us here?" Crow asked.

"I don't know, Crow, but I have a bad feeling about this," Yusei said.

"Well, we better do something because I'm missing my coffee break!" Jack shouted.

Crow shook his head. "Oh, Jack."

Luna looked around at the beach.

"So the wind took us here?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so, Luna," Akiza said.

Then, the twins looked at Yugi.

"Luna, that's Yugi Moto!"

"He's the King of Games!"

"I was wondering about the same thing!" Syrus said cheerfully.

As Leo, Luna and Syrus talking about Yugi, the tri colored male hero blushed.

"_I guess I am the big shot all the time,_" he thought.

"So how do you three meet each other anyway?" Chazz asked coldly.

"This guy Paradox is the one who causes to ruin duel monsters and travels back in time, so I teamed up with Jaden and Yugi to defeat him while I was trying to figure that he took my Stardust Dragon card," Yusei explained to the group.

"And I was in the championship with my Grandpa and Pegasus, who is the inventor of Duel Monsters and he tried to kill them," Yugi said.

"While I was Venice and he tried to kill me," Jaden said.

"Paradox is not very nice guy," Luna said fearfully.

"Anyway, so Yugi, Jaden and I defeated him by my Stardust Dragon, Jaden's Elemental Hero NEOS and Yugi's Dark Magician," Yusei said.

"And the world was saved and Pegasus was able to make it to the championship," Yugi replied.

"You three had some crazy but awkward stories," Leo said.

Then, the Signers and Bruno looked their rides.

"Our runners are saved!" Luna said as she looked at her pink duel board.

Jack looked angrily at his duel runner who is covered with sand. "My duel runner's full of sand!"

"Now that's what I call a sandy ride!" Crow laughed.

Yusei turned to Yugi and Atem and said, "Hey, you two, not to get you feel awkward but, how did "the identical twins" happen?"

"5,000 years ago, while I was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi completed the puzzle. Sometimes, we were able to switch with each other while was danger going on," Atem explained. "Yugi helped me after all by remembered my past and my name, so I went back the afterlife after my mission was completed."

While Atem was explaining about he went to the afterlife, Tea sadly looked down.

"Tea, are you okay?" Akiza said.

The female brunette looked at Akiza and looked cheerfully. "I'm fine. I just missed him, that's all."

Akiza looked confused as she is telling Tea is sad about Atem.

"Anyway, someone has been calling me to come back to this world and I had reunited my friends once again," the former pharaoh commented.

Suddenly, Syrus started crying. "That's the most saddest thing ever heard!"

Jaden hugged his best friend. "I know, pal. I heard sad stories too!" He cried.

Chazz shook his head. "Crybabies."

Alexis glared at him.

"So what's your name?" Akiza asked.

"My name is Atem," Atem said.

"Yeah, I'm his friend, Joey, dis is Tristan, Tea and my puny best friend Yugi," Joey said as he called Yugi puny.

Yugi was embarrassed and sweatdropped.

"Puny?" Leo asked Luna as Luna shrugged.

Yugi glared at Joey. "Joey, I told you **not** to call me puny!" He yelled.

"I was just kiddin' around, man," he giggled.

"Okay, this is my friends that I made in Duel Academy; Syrus, Chazz, Hassleberry and Alexis," Jaden said as he introduced to his friends to the group.

"And this is my friends, Jack, Crow, Bruno, Leo &amp; Luna and Akiza," Yusei said.

"Yugi, Joey, can I have your autograph?" Leo asked happily.

"Leo, maybe they are banged up from the powerful wind," Luna said.

"It's okay, guys, we'll take it," Joey said.

Then, the helicopter shows up and as it was landed, the group are trying to covered themselves from the wind and sand.

The door opened and it was revealed by Seto Kaiba and Mokuba.

Then, Leo and Syrus get excited as they saw Kaiba.

"IT'S SETO KAIBA!" Syrus yelled.

"I WANT HIS AUTOGRAPH TOO!" Leo yelled.

"Here we go," Luna said as she shook her head.

As Syrus and Leo are running to Kaiba, Yusei stopped them by picking up their shirts.

"Hold on a sec, guys, I think your autographs will have to wait," he said.

"Well, well, well, it isn't the geek party," Kaiba said.

"Take a hike, rich boy!" Joey shouted. "We already have enough trouble for one day!"

"Quit embarrassing yourself, you underdog." Kaiba said coldly.

Then, Tristan and Tea laughed as they heard about the underdog part back Atem's duel with the KaibaCorp computer and Joey glares at them to shut up.

"What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Seto and I looked at the reports about the cause of the wind by this card and it has some effects of it," Mokuba explained.

"What kind of effects and what is called?" Tea asked.

"About the three worlds are connected now; it stuck until 7 days and we still don't know about the card's name," Mokuba said.

Tea, Alexis and Akiza looked concerned about the card when Pandora activated which the worlds are connected.

"And we also want to tell you there's a party at the Kaiba Land," Mokuba said.

"Awww, yeah, it's go time!" Joey said excitedly.

"I'm with you, man!" Tristan shouted.

Tea giggled. "They are party animals alright."

"And any other people be late to the party will be uninvited," Kaiba said. He turned to his little brother. "Mokuba, make sure Wheeler's late."

Then Mokuba nodded as Joey gets angry.

"Say what?!" He yelled as Tristan and Hassleberry restrained him from going after Kaiba.

"Take it easy, soldier."

"Yeah, no time to pick a fight."

As Kaiba and Mokuba got on the helicopter, Joey yelled, "JUST YOU WAIT, KAIBA, I'M COMIN' AFTER YA!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Another crazy scene," Jack said.

"Yup." Yusei replied.

"Come on, guys, I'm sure we can be together while the worlds are stuck until a week is up," Bruno said.

"Bruno's right," Leo said. "We can have a sleepover!"

Yusei smiles at Leo's amusement.

"Let's go, you guys, we'll show you that you guys will stay in," Alexis said.

As the group are heading off, Atem turned around to see Tea looking sad.

"Tea, are you alright?" He asked.

The female brunette looked up at the former pharaoh.

"Yeah, I was thinking about how your past and your mission had been completed and all," she said.

"That's true," he said. "And it's all thanks to my friends who found my name.'"

Tea smiled at him and then walks off. "Come on, let's go."

"Tea, hold on," Atem called after her.

The blue-eyed girl turned around again to see the Pharaoh. "What is it."

Atem reaches down of his deck and headed the card to her. "Something tells me that you will be needing this for the battle."

Tea looked at the card and it revealed: Dark Magician Girl. She remembered her that she helped her defeat Crump in the virtual world.

"Wait, I remember her," Tea said. "Atem, are you sure about this?"

"Yes and when the battle comes, you know," he said.

Tea nodded and smiled at Dark Magician Girl card

"_Okay, I'm ready when the battle comes to protect the world and she will help me again like last time,_" she thought.

Then, the two heard an angry voice from Jack.

"HEY, YOU DOLTS, LET'S GO ALREADY!" He yelled.

Joey joins in.

"Yeah, we don't have to carry ya!"

"We're coming, underdog," Tea said as she mocked Joey.

The male blonde gets angry. "Hey, how about a little respect here?!"

The group laughed and Atem and Tea went after them.

To be continued….

* * *

**Well, the three heroes got their friends meet, that's for sure. Will they have fun in Kaiba's party? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Girls 3D's: When Three World Collide!**

**That's that, everyone! Wait till chapter 6, everyone! Review and no flames plz and thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6: Party Crashers

**Okay, here it is, everyone! My chapter 6 of YGO Girls: When Three Collide!**

**So, the girls finally met each other and their friends met some new ones! And I wrote about the day one since the worlds has stuck all together!**

**Also, I'm getting sad that I had no reviews, favorites and followings of my other new stories I've been resenting posted in the last month.**

**By the way, I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX and 5D's all together!**

**Anyways, Read&amp;Review!**

* * *

Party Crashers

Tea, Alexis and Akiza are now settled in at Alexis' apartment. It was very small; it has a kitchen, living room, her bedroom with her bathroom.

The girls are now in Alexis' room discussing about what is going on this week: the three worlds stuck within seven days by Pandora's spell.

"So they hadn't noticed about Pandora and her spell within seven days," Alexis said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Akiza replied. "They didn't know about the incident earlier. I feared things might get horrible around here."

"How do you know about that?" Tea asked.

"Well, you know my friends and I fought over the dark signers who were trying to destroy the world a few months ago," Akiza explained.

"I helped Jaden several times to protect Duel Academy over the shadow riders, the society of light and not to mention that I was one of them and he helped me to reach out the old me when I was dueling against him in the second time," Alexis said.

"Sounds like Jaden is a brave guy," Akiza said.

"Yeah, you **do** like him a lot," Tea said.

Then Alexis blushed and said, "Uh, not a lot but I did like him as a friend tho."

"And Atem and Yugi fought over many times and they won," Tea said.

"Oh, I know about the battle city that they fought against Marik and Kaiba while I was reading dueling history," Alexis replied.

"On the other hand, within 7 days, if we don't save and protect our friends, we will be in Pandora's hands," Akiza said as she started to worry.

As the former Black Rose's hands are started to shake, Tea gently put her hand as Akiza's.

"Akiza, you, Alexis and I are a team, all for one and one for all," she said. "We should follow their footsteps: our fights, our passion and our skills. This is our mission now and this is our job to protect our friends no matter danger is going on recently, so let's do this!"

Alexis and Akiza nodded.

"You know, you reminded me of Yusei," Akiza said. "He told me about sticking together no matter what happens."

"Oh, the handsome guy that you are crushing right now," Tea replied as she giggled.

"Huh?" Akiza was surprised as she blushed.

"What about Atem?" Alexis asked.

The blue-eyed girl blushed and said nervously, "He really handsome and really…"

"We know that you're really love him," Alexis said.

"Yeah, we understand that you really like him," Akiza said.

The spirited dancer knew everything about Atem, his eyes, his sexy body and his sexy voice.

Getting off tracked, Tea, Alexis and Akiza put their hands on their own as they formed a one strong, independent team.

* * *

That night, the girls are getting ready to go the party that Kaiba is hosting tonight. Tea already got Alexis and Akiza the dresses that are the same as hers. Alexis is wearing blue, Akiza is wearing red and Tea is wearing yellow.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Alexis said excitedly.

"I love red so much, the color of rose," Akiza replied.

"Thanks," Tea said. "I got them at the mall while I was doing the dance show."

"Now let's go!"

* * *

At the Kaibaland party, everyone is enjoying themselves by eating, talking and dancing. At the outside of the party, Pandora hid in the tree quietly so the others won't disturb her.

She took out her deck and looked at it. "My plan has put into place. Soon, I will getting rid those three girls once and for all!"

She laughed evilly as she used her magic to summon her shadow creatures.

"Go on, my pets."

At the party, Joey, Jaden and Leo are having a eating contest in the food table.

"Careful, mates," Jack added. "Keep away from **these** animals."

"I told Leo not to eat so much but never listens to me," Luna said.

In the end, it was Joey that who had won.

"YEAH! JOEY WHEELER NEVER FAILS TO EAT!" he cheered happily and he said that, he burped so loud. "Excuse me."

"Joey!" Mai yelled.

"Whoa," Crow is now amused of Joey's burp and he gave him a thumb's up. "Cool."

"I give Joey a 10 for burping!" Jaden said.

"Happens all da time when it comes to eating," Joey said.

"Disgusting," Chazz said coldly.

"So you play card games on motorcycles?" Syrus asked Yusei.

"Yup. It's called turbo dueling with duel runners," Yusei added.

"Oh. That's so cool!"

"Amber, I told you, Niagara Falls is beautiful like Paris," Akiza said.

"I know but I choose Paris," Amber commented. "So three worlds are struck for a week?"

Alexis nodded.

"So we won't be any danger," Tea said.

As they continuing partying, the lights in the building went out and everyone stared to get concerned.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked?

"It looks like the party has forgot to pay their electric bill," Joey joked as Mai rolled her eyes.

"You are really a knuckle head," she said.

"Love you too, Mai," he teased as Mai glared at him.

Then, the guys heard people screaming in the distance. From where they were standing, they could see shadow creatures destroying buildings. Running to the commotion, they gasped at the many evil shadows flying around like they were looking for something.

"What are those things?" Kaiba screamed.

"Are they Duel Monsters?" Mokuba yelled.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen these creatures before!" Atem said. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his trusty duel disk and his cards to summon a monster from his deck.

"I summon Dark Magician!" Placing the card out, the Dark Magician appeared in attack position waiting for his command.

"Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician raised his wand and attack the shadow creatures causing them to disappear. But more shadows appeared in his place.

Jaden took out his duel disk and cards to help out Atem. "Hang on man, I'll help you out. I summon Elemental Hero NEOS." Jaden placed his card out on the duel disk and out appeared his ferocious dragon waiting for his command.

"Attack now, NEOS!" Elemental Hero NEOS blasted his attack at the creatures also and a few of them dissolved. More of them reappeared back in their place and it was getting harder for them to take down. So Yusei took his duel disk out to help out also.

"Time to rev things up, Stardust Dragon!" Placing his card down, his dragon appeared waiting for his command.

"Attack with cosmetic flare!"

Stardust Dragon attacked a few of the shadows as well. It was like when they attacked one shadow, two more appeared in its place.

"Alright, I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said.

"Come out, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack said.

"Blackwing Dragon, I summon you!" Crow said.

"I summon Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said.

"I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba said.

"Let's join the party, Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Mai said.

"I summon Power Tool Dragon!" Leo said.

"I summon Armed Dragon Level 7!" Chazz said.

"Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said.

"I summon Cyber Blader!" Alexis said.

Then, Tea heard a voice from the card Atem gave to her.

"Tea."

"Huh?"

"Tea, please let me help you out," Dark Magician Girl called.

"Alright. I summon Dark Magician Girl!" Tea said.

All of their monsters were summoned and were now waiting on their commands.

"ATTACK!" they ordered.

Getting into attack position, the monsters all took on a number of creatures to attack.

"There's too many of them!" Syrus yelled.

"Man, this is getting ridiculous!" Hassleberry shouted.

"I wonder who is responsible for this!" Yusei thought.

Tea was still getting the hang of Dark Magician Girl attacking the creatures. She wasn't looking behind her, however. One of the Shadow Creatures snuck up to her and prepared to claw her. That is until Atem saw what was happening and called on his magician.

"Dark Magician, quick use Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician turned to his master and quickly held up his staff to attack the demon behind Tea before it could attack her.

"Awww, he just saved her," Akiza said sweetly.

"So cute!" Luna said.

"Finish this, Dark Magician Girl!" Tea yelled as her monsters took her final attack of the creatures.

While there were no signs of anymore the demons, the others are calling their monsters back into the cards.

"The creatures are finally gone," Atem said.

Kaiba walked away from Atem and the gang very coldly with Mokuba following his big brother. "Do you always have to be so dramatic?"

"And I thought Jack have a bad attitude," Crow said.

"Same with Chazz," Syrus said.

Jack and Chazz glared at Crow and Syrus.

Tea hugged Alexis and Akiza. "We did it, girls!"

"Exactly but it's not over just yet," Alexis said.

"Right, it's just for a beginning," Akiza replied.

As the others went back inside the building, they didn't Pandora who is still hiding in the tree.

"They had defeated my pets, but they won't stand for my big pet."

Pandora held up her magic ball to see her big creature who is chained up at her castle, grunting.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Stay tuned to chapter 7!


	8. Chapter 7: Serenity & Kaiba!

**Okay, here it is, everyone! My chapter 7 of YGO Girls: When Three Collide!**

**So, the girls had their first battle with their friends of Pandora's shadow creatures during Kaiba's party!**

**First, I loved the thought of Kaiba and Serenity together cause it's other favorite couple of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Second, I had finals coming up later on and I love my English class!**

**And finally, I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX and 5D's all together!**

**Anyways, Read&amp;Review and especially no flames!**

* * *

Serenity and … Kaiba?!

It's the second day since Pandora's spell put the three worlds together and Tea, Alexis and Akiza's friends met each other and had the first battle with Pandora's monsters.

Now, the love interests of Atem, Jaden and Yusei are having breakfast at Alexis' apartment while Alexis is getting ready to go to work and school later on. They heard a knock on the door.

Alexis sighed. "I hope it's not my brother again asking about Natalie chick again. I hate that girl."

She answers the door and it was revealed that Joey's beautiful and wonderful sister, Serenity.

"Hi, girls!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Serenity!" Tea greeted.

"Tea, who are your new friends? Joey told me about the three worlds put together," the brown haired girl said.

"This is Alexis and Akiza," Tea answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I am just visiting you, Joey and the others for a week," Serenity said.

"That's awesome!" Tea said. "What's your plans for this week?"

"Well, I'm going to reuniting with Joey and I have a date with a secret admirer," she commented.

"Who is it? Tristan or Duke? Because they are so crazy for you," Tea said.

Serenity giggled. "No really, Tea. Not them. It's a secret."

* * *

Later, Alexis has gone to work and Akiza has gone to school while Tea and Serenity are hanging out at the mall until Joey came here.

"Hey, sis!"

Serenity sees her big brother and smiled. "Joey!"

The two siblings hugged each other.

"I miss you, Serenity," the blonde said.

"Me too, big brother."

"So, sis, what brings ya here?"

"Well, I wanted to visit you and the others for a week," Serenity said. "And I'm having a very special date with my secret admirer tonight."

"Say what? Hope it's not Tristan or Duke," he muttered angrily.

"No, not them," she replied. "It's a secret and I'm meeting him."

Joey hesitated for second and sighed. "Alright. Hope you have tonight sis."

Serenity smiled and hugged the blonde. "Thank you so much, Joey."

Joey chuckled. "Aw, shucks."

Tea and Serenity started to go ahead with each other leaving Joey behind.

"_I wonder Serenity is going on date with_," Joey thought.

The blonde saw his best friend Yugi walking fast to him. His face is covered with lipstick kisses from the girls.

"Hey, Yug', why ya face covered with kisses?" He asked.

"When you're the king of games, you have some fangirls," Yugi explained.

"Oh, I see what ya meant, buddy, with the kisses and all."

Yugi chuckled nervously as he rubbed his head and then he looked at his friend in concern.

"What's the matter, Joey?"

"It's just Serenity is having a date tonight and she won't even tell me who her date is," Joey said. "Before she and I separated because of my parents' divorce, we were so very close and we tell each other everything. And I'm her big brother and I'm supposed to be protecting her no matter what happens."

"I understand about your relationship with Serenity, Joey, but you need to know that she is not a little kid anymore," Yugi replied.

"I know but I'm still concerned about Serenity and her secret date so we need to spy on her date tonight," Joey said.

Then the boys heard the screams from the fangirls.

"But first, we need to avoid the fangirls," Yugi said.

The fangirls are running as they chanting, "YUGI! YUGI! YUGI!"

Yugi sweatdropped because of the fangirls and Joey jumped in.

"Hey, what about me?" he asked. "Joey Wheeler, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City duelist? Hmm?"

The fangirls looked annoyed at the blonde.

"Do we know you?" One of the fangirls asked.

"Come on, girls, let's get out of here," another girl said as they walked off.

Joey looked a slightly angrily as the girls walked off.

"Well, this is humiliating," he said.

"Yeah but thanks for scaring them away," Yugi said.

* * *

That night, Serenity arrived at the fancy restaurant for her secret date with a special someone. She wears a short purple dress that Mai had given to her.

She didn't know that her brother and his best friend are hiding in the bush to spy on her.

"Joey, I don't think that we should spy on her," Yugi whispered.

"Back off, I know what I'm doin'," Joey whispered.

The waiter assists Joey's sister to the dinner table and her date is revealed... Seto Kaiba!

The truth is besides his stubborn attitude, Kaiba has a crush of Serenity and hid from the media and Yugi and his friends. After Atem was gone and returned from the afterlife, Kaiba and Serenity started dating secretly.

Serenity smiled at the male brunette and Kaiba did the same.

"Hi, handsome," she giggled.

"Hello, beautiful," he greeted.

Joey, from the bushes couldn't believe his eyes. His sister and his arch-rival are on a date!

"SAY-" Joey was about to yell until Yugi shushes him.

"Joey..."

"I can't believe that rich boy is on a date with my sister!" He whispered angrily.

As the couple had finished eating, Serenity answered, "I have a great time with you, Seto."

"So do I," he said. "It gives me the time for the ridiculous paperwork."

As the couple are about to kiss, Joey angrily jumped in front of them.

"KAIBA!" he shouted.

"WHEELER!" Kaiba yelled.

"JOEY!" Serenity exclaimed.

"SERENITY?!" Joey yelled.

"SERENITY?" Kaiba shouted.

Then Yugi came in. "Yugi!" he said.

The three stared at him in confusion.

Yugi chuckled nervously. "Okay..."

"Joey, were you and Yugi spying on us?" she asked.

"Yes because you are date Kaiba without telling me!" he said. "You know how I feel about Kaiba right now!"

"What a complete waste of my time, getting yelled by a angry mutt!" Kaiba said.

Joey turned to Serenity's date in anger. "That's it! It's go time!"

Serenity restrained her brother from punching Kaiba. "Joey, you leave my boyfriend alone!"

Yugi's eyes are widened and so does Joey's.

"Boyfriend?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Say what?!" Joey exclaimed. Then he grabbed Serenity's arm, dragging her out of the restaurant . "That's it! We're going to my house right now, Serenity!"

"Joey!"

And all leaves and Yugi and Kaiba.

"Well, this is really awkward," Yugi said and he ran out the restaurant. "Sayonara!"

Kaiba angrily shook his head.

* * *

At Joey's apartment, where the blonde has leading his sister in. Serenity sat down on the couch and Joey slammed the door and faced his sister.

"Serenity, I can't believe this," he said. "I didn't know you are dating Kaiba without telling me!"

"It was a secret until you found out," she answered. "I love Seto and he loves me too."

"What?!" Joey exclaimed. "You don't know what love is! I guess you have forgotten about Kaiba's arrogant attitude lately since Battle City ended!"

"But I'm said I was sorry of not telling you, Joey!" Serenity cried.

"No, I'm sorry because I don't want you see Kaiba anymore!" he warned.

Serenity's face has turned to worry as her eyes are filled with tears.

"You... you can't do that."

Joey sighed. "I'm sorry, sis, but I just did."

Then Serenity stands up from the couch.

"Well, just stay out of my way, Joey! You're not my father!" she sobbed as she stormed from Joey's apartment.

The blonde watched his sister run off, crying. He felt bad for yelling at her but he needs her to get away from Kaiba.

* * *

At Alexis' apartment, where the girls are playing checkers together, where they heard a knock on the door.

Tea answered the door and it was revealed that Serenity who is sobbing.

"Serenity, what happened?" she asked.

"Joey is not really happy with me dating Kaiba," Serenity sobbed.

Alexis hugged her sobbing friend. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Joey and I never fight before and now this," she said sadly.

"_He's a jerk_," Tea thought.

* * *

The next morning, at Joey's apartment, Joey has been pacing nervously since his fight with Serenity last night.

"_I felt bad for yelling at my own sister last night_," he thought. "_But I'm just protecting her from Kaiba and she doesn't know how I felt about that rich boy_."

He heard a knock on the door, answers it and it was revealed as Tea.

"Hey, Tea, what's up?" he asked.

Then the female brunette angrily kicked Joey in the groin.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Because you were so mean to your own sister last night," Tea said. "She was just fine with her date with Kaiba until you came and ruin it!"

She grabbed Joey's arm and twisted it.

"NEXT TIME, GROW UP!" she screamed as she stormed off out of the apartment.

* * *

Somewhere, in the forest, Pandora uses her magic to summon her big black creature with big wings. It roared at her when it's summoned.

"Go capture one of Miss Gardner's friends," she said coldly.

The creature roared as a yes and flied to Domino City and Pandora let out an evil giggle.

At the outside of the KaibaCorp, Yugi and Joey arrived at the place and saw Mokuba.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"Where is your brother?" Yugi asked.

"He's at a meeting but you don't want to disturb them," Mokuba answered.

Then, Joey angrily began to knock on the building's doors.

"OPEN UP! LET'S GO, KAIBA!" he yelled.

"Are you nuts? He's really busy, stop it!" Mokuba shouted.

Yugi stopped Joey before it comes to blows. "Relax, Joey and he's right. You shouldn't be angry from last night."

Joey gives in and walked away with Yugi. "Fine. But I'm still mad at Kaiba."

Mokuba rolls his eyes. As he is about to go back in the building, Pandora's monster came in here.

Mokuba looked at it with shocking eyes. "What is that?"

The creature took Mokuba and flew off from the KaibaCorp.

"Seto! Help me!"

* * *

At Alexis' apartment, Akiza is making a better breakfast for Serenity. She is feeling bad for her after a fight with Joey last night.

She handed her a plate of 3 sets of blueberry pancakes, 2 pieces of bacon and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Here, it will your mind off things," she said.

"Thank you, Akiza," Serenity said. "I wish Joey will be happy about me and Seto together. I never had a fight with Joey until now."

Akiza rubbed her friend's back. "I'm sure Joey will turn around soon."

Later, after the breakfast, Serenity was outside, wondering about last night's outburst.

"_Why can't Joey accept the fact when Seto and I are together?"_ she thought. But her thoughts were cut short as Pandora's creature flew through with Mokuba in its' arms and captured the brown haired girl as she let out a scream.

The girls, who are inside the house when they heard a scream and it belonged from Serenity.

"It's Serenity!" Tea yelled.

"She's in trouble!" Alexis exclaimed.

They went outside only to find out that Serenity is gone by Pandora's monster. Then Yugi and Joey arrived here.

"Hey, guys, what happened?" Yugi asked.

"Serenity is captured by a flying monster," Tea said.

"Say what?!" Joey yelled. "You mean my sister was taken by one of the monsters?"

"Yeah and we have to save her now!" Akiza said.

The gang went to Domino City and saw Kaiba looking for his brother Mokuba.

"Well, well, it's the dweeb gang with a mutt," Kaiba teased.

"Watch it, rich boy, where's Serenity?" Joey demanded.

"I was asking the same thing with my little brother," he replied.

Then they saw Pandora's flying creature which she calls June with Mokuba and Serenity in its' arms arrived here and everyone in the city ran off.

"Seto! Help me please!" Mokuba screamed.

"Joey, help me!" Serenity yelled.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted.

"Serenity!" Joey exclaimed.

"We have to help them so we have to team up," Yugi suggested.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Spare me. Teamwork is for girls scouts who sells cookies and walked door to doors."

"Kaiba, we need your help to save them!" Alexis said.

"I work alone but I'm in this for my brother and my girlfriend," he said coldly.

Joey heard this and is now angry. "Hey, don't you say girlfriend in front of me! I'm telling ya, I don't let you dating my sister!"

Then Tea angrily punched Joey in the head. "Do you forget when the two people is on the line, stupid?"

"She's right, Joey and after this, you go apologize to them," Akiza said.

Joey gives in and joins the rescue plan. "Okay, fine and I'm in for my sister, too."

Then Tea, Yugi, Joey and Kaiba took out their duel disks and summon their main monsters.

"I summon Silent Magician!" Yugi said.

"Go, Flame Swordsman!" Joey said.

"I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba said.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl!" Tea said.

The monsters are summoned and are waiting for the commands.

"Attack!"

The duel monsters battled with Pandora's big flying creature June as June flied off with Mokuba and Serenity. And Kaiba saw this and shouted," Oh, no, you don't! Blue Eyes, attack now!"

Blue Eyes blasted its' power flare and finally destroyed Pandora's monster. Then Mokuba and Serenity began to fall down.

"Now Silent Magician, get my friends!: Yugi commanded as his monster rescued Kaiba's brother and Joey's sister and landed gracefully on ground and the four monsters returned to their masters' cards.

The male brunette hugged his brother. "Mokuba, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Thanks, Seto."

Tea hugged her brown haired friend tight. 'How about you, Serenity?"

Serenity smiled at her. "Thank for saving me, Tea."

Tea, Alexis and Akiza are now glaring at Joey and expected him to apologize to his sister.

"What? You know that I'm still mad about-" Joey was interrupted by a sharp clear throat from Yugi.

He turned to his sister. "Serenity, I'm really sorry that I yelled at ya and forbid ya from seeing Kaiba. It's just I'm trying to protect my little sister. And the fact you didn't tell me who your date was. I'm really not your father but I'm your brother."

Serenity sniffed and wiped her tears off her face. "I'm sorry too, Joey and I didn't mean not to tell you anything because I'm afraid that you were mad about me and Kaiba."

Joey realized something. "I'm also sorry that I said love is. I realized I have fallen in love with Mai since I first saw her. Serenity, if you and Kaiba are feeling what I'm feeling right now with Mai, I think it's wonderful."

Serenity smiled. "You're saying I should be seeing Seto again?"

Joey nodded. "Truth is, Kaiba might be a jerk sometimes but he has a big heart and he really loves you and his brother so much and one more thing, Kaiba is an important part of your life right now, but he shouldn't be your whole life! You mustn't forget about your schoolwork and your friends and your family including me. What I'm trying to say is, don't lose track of who you are."

"I won't lose track of time," she said. "I love you, Joey."

"I love you too, sis."

Then the two siblings hugged each other a few seconds before Kaiba jumps in. "Okay, my turn."

"Let's go out on Friday, Seto, you in?" Serenity asked.

Kaiba smiled and let Serenity give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Alright, beautiful," he said. "Let's go, Mokuba, I have enough of the stupid magic tricks battles already."

The Kaiba brothers walked back to the KaibaCorp.

"I'm glad everything's back the way it's supposed to be," Akiza said.

"Yup," Joey said.

Tea's face turned to worry as she thought as she was referring of Pandora's plan, "Not really."

To be continued….

* * *

Stay tuned to chapter 8!


	9. Chapter 8: Alexis vs Natalie

**I'm back, everyone! My chapter 8 of YGO Girls: When Three Collide!**

**So, at first Joey is not happy for Serenity's relationship with Kaiba but after he saw the girls and Kaiba rescued Serenity and Mokuba from Pandora's monster, he finally approved Kaiba's relationship with Serenity and apologized to Serenity.**

**Now, Natalie returns to take Jaden back and there's going to be a cat fight going on! FIND OUT!**

**I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! DM, GX and 5D's all together!**

**Anyways, Read &amp; Review and no flames!**

* * *

Alexis vs Natalie

The next day, Tea, Alexis and Akiza are in the Game Shop, looking for the cards.

"I'm finally glad that Joey approved of Kaiba dating Serenity," Alexis said.

"Same here, Lexi, even though Kaiba is the most arrogant person, he does have a big heart to Serenity and his brother," Tea said.

The three females saw Jaden looking very excited about the cards in the Game Shop.

"Jaden, you shouldn't be any greedy about the cards," Syrus said.

"Relax, Sy," Jaden said. "It's not like I'm going to steal them or anything."

Yugi appears at the front desk.

"Jaden, you got excited like Joey was when it comes to dueling," he said.

Jaden gave a thumbs up at Yugi. "Thanks, Yugi."

"By the way, I'm heading to the hospital," Yugi said.

"Why do you want to go at the hospital?" Akiza asked.

"Cause my grandfather broke his back… again," he explained to the former Black Rose.

Then Yugi leaves to meet his grandfather at the hospital.

Jaden made a face. "I can't stand Natalie, Sy. She wants to take me back after I broke up with her. She's so crazy."

"I agree so, Jay," Syrus said.

"Atticus has told me about that girl and I really hate her so much," Alexis commented angrily.

So after that, Natalie arrives with her friends River and Sky. She sees Jaden and hugged him.

"Jaden, I missed you!" she yelled excitedly.

Jaden tries to get Natalie away from him but she kept hugging him tight.

"Um, excuse me, I think you're about to choke him," Syrus replied.

Then Natalie let go of the male brunette and threw Syrus at the desk.

"That girl's a lunatic," Tea whispered.

"I hope she doesn't go crazy like Joey was with Kaiba," Akiza teased.

Tea, Alexis and Akiza laughed so loud and Natalie heard them and turned to face them.

"What are you chicks laughing at?" she demanded.

Tea and Akiza looked nervous after Natalie said that.

"We're not laughing," Tea said nervously.

But Alexis stepped in front of Tea and Akiza and faced her rival. "I was laughing at you."

Natalie raised her hand at Alexis. "Oh, yeah, how about I'll **kill** you instead, girlfriend?!" she yelled.

"Alexis, don't fight her," Syrus said. "She's scary."

Alexis ignored him and continues her encounter with the mean girl.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," she said.

"I do," Natalie said as she pushed her down the floor.

Then Jaden came over and meet with Natalie. "Natalie, I think you and your friends to leave right now."

Natalie glared at Alexis. "I'm not finished with you, girl," she said as she and her friends stormed off.

The male brunette got the female blonde up to her feet. "Are you okay, Lex?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alexis said.

And then she thought as she glared, _"I'm so gonna get this girl."_

* * *

The next day, at night, Jaden has invited the girls, Atticus, Syrus and Hassleberry to join a high school football game and they are enjoying themselves.

"Wow, #22's made a touchdown," Tea said excitedly. "He's a quarterback."

"What's a quarterback?" Syrus asked.

"A quarterback means a player positioned behind the center who directs a team's offensive play," Jaden explained.

"Glad we watched a lot of football games, Jay," Atticus said.

Then Natalie, River and Sky came over to the gang on the bleachers.

"Uh, oh," Hassleberry commented.

"I know, man, here's come big, sweaty trouble," Jaden said.

"Hey Jaden, when are you going to ditch these losers and come hang out with me tonight?" Natalie asked as sat down between Jaden and Alexis

Jaden was tapping his chin while he pretended to think about her question and turned to her.

"Hmm, let me see. How about you and I hang out on a day that doesn't end in the letter 'Y'."

Tea, Alexis, Akiza, Syrus, Hassleberry and Atticus snickered.

"But everyday ends in the letter 'Y'." she said angrily.

Then they all bursted laughing.

"Man, she is more a airhead than Chazz." Syrus laughed.

Natalie turned to Alexis angrily. "It's you."

The female blonde said angrily to her, "You just leave me and my friends and my brother alone right now."

"I just don't think that Jaden should hang around with a wretch."

"Well I guess you don't have to worry about that considering that you are a wretch."

Everyone went "oooo" after Alexis said that to Natalie. The girl glared at her and was about to slap her and then Tea stopped her.

"Hey, why you just leave and get over it because Jaden never loved anymore, you-" She was interrupted when Natalie pushed her from the bleachers.

"TEA!" The gang yelled.

Tea, who is now down on the bleachers, groaned from the pain.

Alexis is now angry what Natalie did. Natalie pushed the blonde's friend down the bleachers and it was horrible for her to enjoy.

She screamed, "**THAT'S IT!**"

Alexis pushes Natalie and is now giving her what was going to be the most deadliest beatings she has ever given any woman. She started off by holding her by her collar and punching her in face. After giving her a face punch, Alexis continued by throwing her across the stairs like a lifeless rag doll. She didn't even give her enough time to recover from having the wind knocked out of her. Alexis pulled her up from the floor and punched Natalie with both of her fists. Her left fist came in contact with Natalie's right side of her face and her right fist came in contact with the left side of her face. It was punch after punch after punch. Natalie's nose was bleeding severely and she was beaten badly, but Alexis felt like she was getting started. She took a hold of her collar and pushed her hard.

Her friends, brother and love interest was cheering of Alexis beating Natalie up.

"IT'S THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" The female blonde yelled angrily. "YOU **MESSED** THE WRONG GIRL TONIGHT!"

She was just about to punch her one more time when someone caught her wrist. She turned her head to see Jaden.

"That's enough, Lex," he said.

"No! I'm not through with this wretch!"

Atticus held his sister close in his arms. "Yes, you are, sis. I think you got her."

Alexis let go of her brother and ran to Tea. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Tea got up from the bleachers, looking okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Alexis," she said as the two girls hugged.

"This was awesome that you beat up the mean girl!" Syrus commented.

"I can't believe you would beat this girl up so hard!" Hassleberry said.

"Natalie have been doing crazy things before to Jaden and Alexis, but this time you've gone too far after she pushed Tea down," Akiza said.

Natalie got up from the huge beatdown and glared at the female blonde. "How dare you!"

Alexis went to the mean girl, glaring with her cold, frozen and angry eyes.

"You listen to me and you listen good because I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from me, stay away from my friends, stay away from my big brother, and especially, stay away from Jaden, _for good_. If you see any of us, you better turn the other way because if I ever see you in front of my face again, I won't be responsible for my actions. So you better trigger all of this information into your stupid brain, you understand me?" Alexis said in an angry voice.

Natalie nodded her head very slowly and stayed the way she was afraid that if she made even one move, that Alexis would hold up to her only promise. She and her friends ran away from here very scared because of Alexis.

* * *

Later, the gang went home to get some sleep as Tea asked Alexis when the girls walked home, "Why did you beat that girl up?"

"Because I was jealous of her asking Jaden out again and she pushed you so I decided to beat her," Alexis answered. "I didn't tell Jaden this in person but I'm doing this because I really _love_ him." After she said that, she blushed and her face is so deep in red.

It is finally true that she is in love with Jaden Yuki.

She didn't know that Jaden was in the bushes when he smiled as he heard her that she's in love with him.

* * *

To be continued…

Stay tuned to chapter 9 and it's a faithshipping chapter!


	10. Chapter 9: Akiza's Birthday

**I had a fun weekend and here's chapter 9 of YGO Girls 3D's: When Three Worlds Collide!**

**First off, Alexis had her deadliest beat down with Jaden's mean ex-girlfriend, Natalie for asking him out again and pushing Tea down. She did it because she's in love with him.**

**Secondly, in this chapter, it's Akiza's birthday today and Tea and Alexis sets her up on her special date with Yusei!**

**Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

Akiza's Birthday

That night, the girls went back to Alexis' apartment and later on Akiza stayed awake at the time, looking sad as she sat down on the couch.

"_Why can't I get over it right now?_" she thought. "_Tomorrow's my birthday and that's when my psychic powers came._"

*Flashback*

_Akiza's father is sitting in the backseat of a car, his assistant in the passenger seat._

_"Hey, driver. I need to stop and get something for my little girl's birthday," he said._

_"Afraid not," his assistant said. "If you want this Ener-D Reactor, then you gotta pass this funding bill now, okay?"_

_A cell phone rings and Akiza's father answers it, and a hologram of Akiza at five years old springs from it._

_"Hi, daddy! Tell me when you're coming home? I wanna open my present now!" she said excitedly._

_"Daddy's working on that, sweetie."_

_Her father hangs up and groans after that._

_Later at night, he finally gets home. Akiza's mom opens the door, eyes looking sad._

_"You missed it," she informed._

_"I know," he said very grouchy._

_They walk into the house, to the room in which Akiza has fallen asleep leaning over the coffee table, her cake untouched and the candles burned down to stubs of wax._

_"She waited all night for you," Akiza's mother said. "She didn't wanna eat her cake without her daddy."_

_Akiza's father runs over to his daughter, knowing already he can't make up for it._

_"Sorry!"_

_He picks her up in his arms and carries her to bed. As she lies there, still asleep, dried tear trails can be seen on her cheeks._

_"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'll make it up to you; I promise."_

_He sobs a bit, then takes a small rectangular birthday present out of his pocket and sets it on the bedside table._

_"Good night, my little rose."_

_The next morning dawns warm and bright. We see just the exterior of the yellow two-story house with big, beautiful paned windows and a red roof, and hear a happy squeal from Akiza. She runs down the stairs giggling as her father is about to leave with his assistant; her parents turned around to see their daughter._

_"Daddy, it's perfect!" she said excitedly. "My very own deck!"_

_"Maybe you'll go pro," her father replied._

_"I will!" She said as hugged him and looked up at her father. "Why don't we have a duel right now, daddy?"_

_"I wish I could. But I'm afraid I'm going to be out of town for the next month on a new project. It's called the Ener-D Reactor."_

_"Please, Senator, we need to leave now!" His assistant called._

_"Okay," he said and he turned to Akiza. "He's right. I'm afraid I have to go, little rose."_

_"No!"_

_As the angry Akiza looks at the floor and her bangs hide her face from view, we catch a glimpse of the Black Rose when her hair comes down._

_"You promised you'd be here for my birthday!" she cried angrily. "You can't just give me a deck and run off! That's not what daddies are supposed to do! This isn't fair! Don't ever come back!"_

_She runs away up the stairs, holding her deck close as she ignored her father calling her name._

_"Akiza? Akiza!"_

_He stared after her a moment more, then sighed and turned to leave._

*End Flashback*

Akiza was still in her thoughts until someone turned on the lights and it was Tea and Alexis.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am really sad," Akiza said.

The two girls went to Akiza, comforting her.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

Akiza sighed. "My birthday is tomorrow and it was the day I became the Black Rose."

The two girls looked shocked as ever.

"Black Rose?" Tea exclaimed.

"Yes. I developed my psychic powers due to lack of love during my birthday. I used to hate my family and classmates and I hurt them so much. I always being called a monster or a witch and they used to be afraid of me. I never forget that my father called me a monster."

*Flashback*

_Akiza when she was young, is dueling against her father, Hideo when he just got a phone call with some bad news._

_"I'm sorry, my little rose, I must go to work because the reactor-" Hideo began._

_"But our duel, daddy..." Akiza sobbed._

_That's when Akiza first began her psychic powers for the first time._

_"I play Rose Flame!"_

_She used her trap card to hit her father into a wall and he landed on the floor. Akiza's mother ran to her husband._

_"Honey!" She yelled._

_Hideo looked at his daughter. "Akiza..."_

_Akiza got the claw mark of the dragon and clutch her arm._

_"Daddy! Help me!"_

_"Get away from me right now, Akiza!" Hideo yelled. "Get away, you monster!" He realized he said it was terrible for him saying that._

_"Don't upset her!" Setsuko shouted at her husband but worriedly._

_"M-m-monster?!" Little Akiza began to cry when she heard the word._

_"Akiza, I'm sorry!" Hideo yelled at her again as he and his wife watched her cry harder._

*End Flashback*

As she sobbed, Akiza said, "I hated my powers for so long. Until one day, Yusei came in my life and he really helped me."

*Flashback*

_Back at Akiza's second duel with Yusei…_

_"Give him a chance. People deserve second chances. Give your parents the opportunity to show they care about you! I mean, take it from me," he said to the former Black Rose. "In a way, you're actually really lucky. You have a real family."_

_"A real family?" she repeated._

_She looks at her father, still trying to reach her, and her mother, watching anxiously._

_"No, I... uh-uh!" she shook her head._

_"I'm going to prove to you that you're my friend," Yusei said. "I'm gonna risk everything to show you that I care so much about you, Akiza."_

*End Flashback*

"In the end, Yusei taught me not to be afraid and I'll never forget that," she commented.

"Then why are you afraid about your birthday?" Alexis asked.

"Because I'm really afraid because what happened in my past," Akiza said.

The female brunette gently patted the burgundy Signer's shoulder, hoping for comforting her. "It's going to be okay, Akiza. I'm sure you'll have a great birthday tomorrow."

Akiza gave Tea a question look. "How?"

Tea giggled along with Alexis.

"You'll know…." she teased.

Then the two females ran off of living room, leaving Akiza confused.

"Huh?"

* * *

Tea and Alexis are at the bedroom as the blue eyed female picked up her cell phone, calling a very special someone.

Her phone answered and replied, "Hello?" It belonged to Yusei.

"Hi, Yusei," Tea said. "It's Akiza's birthday tomorrow and she was wondering that you should take her out on a date."

"Okay, that sounds great," Yusei responded. "I'm looking forward to it. I gotta go because Crow's fighting with Jack… _again_."

"Okay. Goodnight, Yusei."

"Goodnight."

When Tea hangs up her cellphone, Alexis asked, "How did you know about setting up on a date?"

"Well, I remember Yugi set Atem up with me," Tea said. "Except the time Atem though it was a duel."

*Flashback*

_Yugi arrives at the Domino Station without Tea noticing him._

_"Ready or not, Spirit," he said. "This is when you take over."_

_Yugi switches to Atem with the Millennium Puzzle, with him looking confused._

_The former pharaoh began to yell at the Millennium Puzzle. "Hey! Yugi! I'm not… You can't… This isn't a duel!"_

_As Atem was yelling, Tea noticed and turned around to see him. Atem noticed Tea standing before him and showed a rare but rather funny and peculiar expression of embarrassment._

_"Hello."_

*End Flashback*

"And I bet Akiza's birthday is going to be better than her last birthdays," Tea said as she gave an flirtiest wink.

* * *

The next evening, Tea and Alexis took Akiza to put on her red dress; Akiza asked why and the girls told her it's something special. The female Signer got her red dress on back at Kaiba's party and her red shoes. She came out with a confusion look on her face.

"Okay, girls, what is going on?"

The doorbell rings and Alexis shushes her.

"Ready for your surprise?" she asked.

"What surprise?" Akiza asked.

Tea opened the door and it was revealed to be Yusei, who is wearing a tux without a jacket or a vest. The black tie was hanging loose around the collar of his white button up shirt. He had nice dress slacks and black dress shoes. He smiled at her and gave her a red rose.

"Happy birthday, Akiza," he said.

Akiza was surprised for what Tea and Alexis had done on her birthday: going out on date with Yusei Fudo!

"Thank you so much, Yusei," she said.

She turned to the girls. "How did you-"

Tea wrapped her arm around the former Black Rose. "We noticed about your birthday so we made plans for you to go out with Yusei."

Akiza hugged Tea and Alexis. "Thank you, girls. I appreciated that you have done for me."

"Uh, I hate to interrupt the girl moment but should we get going?" Yusei asked.

"Right. We should," she said.

She grabbed a purse and her key as the Dragon Head Signer led her out of Alexis' apartment. She locked the door and took the cobalt-eyed duelist's arm as he offered it.

"Have fun!" Tea called.

"Be safe, you two!" Alexis shouted.

* * *

The former Black Rose had enjoyed the evening more than she really ever think she had. She had never really had a birthday like this before that she could remember. She never wanted to forget it. The restaurant that Yusei had taken her to was very nice and he had took her to the park where they danced under the trees.

The dark haired Signer led her to the bench when they sat down. Akiza looked down, her face looked very troubled.

After a second, Yusei noticed. "Is everything okay?"

"I can't stop thinking about tonight," she said. "This is the best birthday of my life. Thank you, Yusei."

"You're welcome."

"Yusei?"

"Huh? What is it, Akiza," he asked.

"I just want to say thank you, for...well, for everything. For freeing me from the Arcadia Movement, from Sayer, protecting me, breaking the hold my powers had on me. You've done more for me than anyone ever has." Her eyes are filled with tears at her next words. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have survived my life."

Yusei placed a reassuring hand on hers, his heart breaking at the thought of the pain she had endured. "Akiza, you are the strongest person I know. I'm sure you would have found a way through."

She wiped away a tear off her face. "Maybe, but...I'm glad I made it through with you."

Yusei embraced Akiza in a hug. If only he could tell her how he felt, the feelings he had for her, the love he harbored deep inside his stoic personality…

Then, they looked at each other for a few seconds, their eyes are completely shut as they are about to share the first kiss.

As the two Signers are about to kiss, the bench was tipped over without any warning, sending the two onto the ground.

"What the-" Yusei began.

"I don't know who caused the bench to fall," she said.

But neither one of them noticed Kyle and Liam congratulate each other. They had purposely tipped the boat over to keep them from kissing.

"Nice work, boys." Pandora said as she watched the scene with her magic. "That was a close one. Too close. The little witch! Oh, the Black Rose's girl better than I thought. At this rate, the three girls will be saving their friends and their world for sure. "

The evil woman walked around, grabbing some ingredients as a plan formed in her head. Grabbing a deck of specific spells that had of attributes, she selected the ones she needed, placing the rest in a pouch on a belt she wore around her waist.

"Well, it's time I took matters into my own hands!" Pandora started the spell. "Atem, Jaden and Yusei's love interests will be mine… And then I'll make them writhe. I'll see them wriggle like a worm on a hook!"

As Pandora laughed her known laugh of a young and yet older woman's laugh, she began to transform into a female person. Her light blonde hair turned black and her own height shrank a little, and a young female's voice became her own.

To be continued…

* * *

Stay tuned to chapter 10!


	11. Chapter 10: Pandora's Final Act

**I'm back, everyone! My chapter 10 of YGO Girls: When Three Collide!**

**So, at first Akiza was upset about her birthday so Tea and Alexis decided to cheer her up by Yusei taking her on a date!**

**Now, Pandora returns to her final act on the seventh day when the worlds are stuck together!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Pandora's Final Act

That night, at Yugi's house/Game Shop, where at Yugi's room, the two boys are about to go asleep when Yugi got so distant and Atem noticed.

"Is everything alright, Yugi?" he asked.

"I was just thinking the strange new villain that Tea was keep talking about," Yugi said. "She also said about the new people that we've met in few days ago. I remembered the time that she told the truth."

*Flashback*

_"I knew the person that she put three worlds together for a week," Tea said. "If the world was saved before the sun sets on the seventh day, we'll remain here, permanently, but - if Akiza, Alexis and I don't save it, the world will be separated, and - we'll be in her hands. So she used her spell card called Chaos Collide."_

_"What's her name, Tea?" he asked._

_"Her name is Pandora and she is the one who caused this."_

_"So that's why she set the whole destruction of the city and took Atem's Egyptian god cards," he replied._

_"So we have one more day before it happens," Tea said._

*End Flashback*

"What if Tea said, I know it's really true this time and can't deny it," he said.

Atem sighed. "If maybe it's true, Tea, Alexis and Akiza need our help because it might be getting too dangerous."

Yugi nodded. "You're right, Pharaoh. We will get everything back to normal and get the god cards back."

"Right."

The two heroes shared their high five with each other.

"Atem?"

"Yes?"

"I really love you like a brother and thank you for everything," Yugi said.

Atem smiled. "I really love you like a brother as well, Yugi," he said. "And we made an excellent team."

* * *

Later that night, Atem was outside, thinking about what really happened in a few days ago. He turned to head back inside, but heard something calling out. Turning back, he saw a young woman walking along the street, their amber eyes standing out in the dark night.

"Atem." the person called.

Atemu didn't notice of the strands of magic coming from the person and surrounding him. It seeped into his skin and his eyes became blank.

"I promised I would return to you." the person proclaimed.

And Atem lost all coherent thoughts, except for the woman in front of him. The woman who called him. The dark hypnotizing magic had done its work.

* * *

The next morning, at Alexis' apartment, Tea walked into the kitchen when she saw the girls with a sad look on her face.

"Well, this is really it," she said.

"The worlds might be stay together or be separated," Akiza said.

"I really going to miss you girls when it might be over," Alexis commented. "But at least we fight and protect our friends."

"By the way, Akiza, do you enjoy your birthday?" Tea asked.

Akiza blushed. "Yeah. I had a great with Yusei. He's very sweet last night…"

"I better go see Atem," Tea said. "I said to him I return his book that I borrowed the other day."

Later, Tea peaked into the game shop to see Atem standing with Yugi and a young woman that had black hair that was tied at the base of her neck and came to about mid-back. She had amber eyes and was half and inch shorter than the former pharaoh and her name is Dawn.

"Atem, you're saying that you're going to use her to take you puzzle away?" Yugi asked. "But what about Pandora?"

"Yes, Yugi," he said. "At sunset, she will take the puzzle for a reason."

"Can you at least tell me what reason?" Yugi asked.

"No, I cannot," the former pharaoh commented.

The crack in Tea's heart split even more as tears sprang to her eyes. She had never even heard of a male rejecting a female after they had met. It hurt. It was becoming hard to breath and tears started to dam up in her eyes. She couldn't bear it anymore. She stumbled as she attempted to run back down the hallway toward back at Alexis' apartment, crying her heart out. The only one to see her leave was the one with the malicious amber eyes glistening as she slyly placed her head onto Atem's shoulder.

"_Something is defiantly wrong with Atem." _ Yugi thought.

* * *

That evening, at the park, Tea arrived here, still upset about Atem with another girl that she saw them earlier that morning.

"_How could he do something like this?_" she thought. "_I thought I love him._"

The female brunette went to the tree, where she sat down on the grass, buried her face with her hands as she cried.

Alexis and Akiza found her and they went to comfort her.

"I wish there's something that we can do for her, Alexis," Akiza said.

"I know but she's heartbroken," Alexis answered.

Yugi was walking to the room of his house as his footsteps slowly padded towards the door, and opened it. He gasped as the state the strange female was in. Yugi was finally discovers that Dawn is actually Pandora in disguise as the woman laughed evilly.

"It is her!" he yelled. "I better warn Tea!"

The girls are still in the park when they heard a voice.

"Tea!"

The blue eyed girl looked up to see Yugi running to the girls.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Akiza asked.

"I was looking for Atem in a room, kinda talking to him what is going on," Yugi informed them. "And instead I saw a black haired amber eyed female. She was staring into a mirror, and was laughing to herself with a stolen set of pipes!"

"What are saying?" Tea asked.

"Atem is going to give his puzzle to Pandora in disguise!" Yugi yelled.

"What?!" Tea, Alexis and Akiza yelled.

"What are we going to do!?" Akiza said.

Tea shrugged her shoulders in hopelessness as she watched the sun drop towards the horizon. Sh, along with Alexis and Akiza was running out of time. They have to save Atem before the sunset, or their souls would belong to Pandora.

'_Before the sun sets on the seventh day._' Pandora's voice echo in Tea's head as she watched the sun sink even lower.

"Yugi, you gotta call Joey and Jaden to warn the others about the situation," Alexis commented.

"Right."

"Come on, girls, let's go," Tea said as she, Alexis and Akiza ran off to save Atem from Pandora.

* * *

At the other side of the park, Dawn (Pandora) was leading to Atem at the an angel shrine.

"This is finally it," she thought. "Soon I will have the puzzle and it will be mine!"

Atem, who is still in Pandora's spell thought as the woman led him to the middle of the shrine, "What is going on?"

"Now give me the millenium puzzle to me!" Dawn (Pandora) replied.

As the former pharaoh was about to give the puzzle to the female, his thoughts ringed out, "Don't listen to her! It's a trap! Don't let her have my millennium puzzle! Please…"

As Dawn (Pandora) opened her mouth to reply, a brooklyn accent voice caught her attention, and got louder and louder.

Turning her head, she spotted Tea, Alexis, Akiza and their friends arrived, each having an 'I'm going to cause lots of trouble' look in their eyes.

"Atem, don't!" Joey yelled.

"Please don't give Pandora your puzzle!" Yugi yelled. "PHARAOH!"

Atem is finally out of Pandora's spell and a lot of confusions ran up in his mind.

"What happened to me?"

He then looked at his friends and was unaware that Dawn (Pandora) was with him at the time.

"Who are you?" he exclaimed.

"Your worst nightmare," she commented evilly.

And soon after she said that, Jaden summons his Winged Kuriboh using his duel disk.

"Winged Kuriboh, get the god cards from Pandora!"

The creature filed to get the three god cards from Dawn (Pandora) but she tried to get it away from her.

"Get away from me, you stupid piece of-" She was interrupted when she let out a scream as Jack and Crow held her down.

"Yusei, get the god cards!" Crow yelled.

Yusei got the the Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk the tormentor, Slifer The Sky Dragon, Winged Dragon of Ra from Pandora's grasp and throws them to Atem.

"Atem, catch!"

The former pharaoh got it from Yusei. "Thank you, Yusei."

Just before she rushes to Atem's side, the sun vanished completely under the horizon and Tea, Alexis and Akiza passed out.

"Girls!" They all yelled.

"You're too late!" Pandora laughed as she changed back to her normal form, much to the horror of everyone at the park.

"We thought we defeated you!" Yugi yelled.

"You had taken the god cards away from me but I still have the girls that I wanted!" she yelled.

She summons her Rainbow Dragon from her deck and makes it to fly her and took the unconscious girls back at her castle. "So long, Suckers!"

"Tea!" Atem yelled.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled.

"Akiza!" Yusei yelled.

Yugi fallen to his knees, crying. "No... Tea, Alexis and Akiza... They're... NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued….

* * *

Oh, no! Tea, Alexis and Akiza are in Pandora's hands now! Can the others rescue them, defeat Pandora and save the day! Find out in Chapter 11!


	12. Chapter 11: The Final Battle Part 1

**I'm back, everyone! My chapter 11 of YGO Girls: When Three Collide!**

**First, ****Tea, Alexis and Akiza are in Pandora's hands now!**

**Now, their friends are ready to rescue Pandora but will be enough for it?**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

The Final Battle Part 1

Tea, Alexis and Akiza were just taken by Pandora of her using her Rainbow Dragon and took them to her castle. Now, their friends are a bit angry of their kidnappings.

"I can't believe this," Leo said.

"I know, they're gone," Luna commented with tears coming out of her eyes. Her twin brother saw this and hugged her.

"Now my sister and the other two girls are with some crazy Pandora lady," Atticus said. "Nobody messes Lexi!"

Yugi was still down on his knees and he is still crying. "And they might get their souls taken from her! It's not fair!"

Atem bent down to meet Yugi. "Yugi, I know the girls need us to save them and they will need our help more than ever."

"He's right," Yusei said. "But as for you, doubting whether or not we can fight her, they really need us. After all, my real friends are right here."

Kaiba is not impressed. "If you dorks start to hold your own hands, then I'm outta here. I didn't come here to listen your lame friendship speeches."

"Maybe if you have some friends, you wouldn't feel that way!" Joey yelled angrily.

"Joey…" Serenity was worried that her brother might start pick a fight with Kaiba.

"You're right, Yusei," Jaden said. "We have to team up and rescue Tea, Alexis and Akiza."

"Right," Atem and Yusei nodded.

The three main heroes did the hand thing so did the other group of friends join in.

"Soldier, you're becoming quite a man," Hassleberry said.

"So does this mean you're going to fight Pandora and save the girls?" Mai asked.

The three male heroes nodded.

"Good and hurry up cause I'm really hungry here!" Joey said.

"Could you not think of food at the time like this?" Mai asked angrily.

"No, in case there's danger going on," he said.

Then, The Crimson Dragon bells its odd cry, hovering in the air above them among forks of lightning. It turns toward them, and lunges forward as though to snap at them.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Chazz exclaimed.

"It's the Crimson Dragon!" Crow shouted.

"I've never seen that thing before!" Tristan yelled.

Next, a bright flash of light, and the group are soaring through an endless void of stars.

"Look, Joey, the stars are beautiful," Serenity said.

"Yeah but beautiful doesn't win battles, sis," Joey replied.

"Well I think our stop is comin' up!" Crow shouted.

Ahead, they're flying toward a growing ring of light, like the end of a tunnel. Another bright flash that continues back into the real world and down to the ground. When the tower of light fades, they find themselves at Pandora's castle while she has the girls hostage.

"Whoa, that's a creepy looking castle," Jaden said.

"Please, it's just another of the stupid hocus pocus mind tricks," Kaiba said coldly.

"Kaiba, be reasonable for once!" Atem said. "The girls are getting hurt, and the whole world's in danger!"

"Save for the soap opera shows," Kaiba commented sarcastically. "Don't you get tired of making the same speech when you're faced with a challenge every time? Stop saving the world and get a hobby!"

Then the group heard a roar and saw the same monster who took Mokuba and Serenity and it brought the other creatures too.

"That's the monster who kidnapped me and Mokuba!" Serenity yelled.

"And it brought some friends too!" Atticus said.

"If you're suggesting that we're surrounded by real monsters, you're more crazy than Wheeler!" Kaiba said. "These things can't be real."

"Believe me, they are," Atem replied.

"Me, Yusei, and Atem are going in the castle now!" Jaden said.

"Then Yugi and I are coming too!" Joey said.

Atem, Jaden, Yusei, Yugi and Joey went to Pandora's castle when the other handed the monsters whose attacking them.

* * *

At Pandora's castle, Tea, Alexis and Akiza are still unconscious as they laid down on the floor. As Pandora uses her magic to lead them to her lair, Tea woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"At my castle," the woman as she giggled evilly. "Poor little ladies. Though it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to-"

"Pandora, stop!"

Pandora turned around to see Atem, Jaden, Yusei, Yugi and Joey with determined faces.

Alexis and Akiza also woked up to see what going's on.

"Huh?" Akiza asked.

"Well, well, well, it's the Pharaoh, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo and you also have friends over, how cute," Pandora teased. "How are you?"

"You leave the girls alone!" Atem growled.

"Not a chance!" Pandora looked up gleefully and pulled out the contract the girls had signed only seven days ago. "They're mine now. We made a deal."

"Say what?" Joey asked as the rest of the boys gasped.

"That's right and this contract is legal, binding, and completely unbreakable. Even for _you morons._"

"Oh, no!" Atem exclaimed.

"This can't be good," Yusei said.

"Of course, I always was a woman with an eye for a bargain." Pandora drawled out as she took the contract back. "The friends of the girls is a very precious commodity. But… I might be willing to make an exchange for _someone_ even better."

"What kind of exchange are you talking about?" Atem asked.

"A soul for a soul." Pandora said as she unrolled the contract. "One of you must give me your soul, and the ladies goes free."

"Even for a lady but you are one sick puppy!" Jaden yelled.

"Wait! Let the girls go," Yugi said. "Let Pandora take my soul."

"Yugi!" Atem yelled.

"Please don't do this!" Yusei shouted.

"Now, do we have a deal, young man?" Pandora asked.

"Alright." Yugi agreed to Pandora's terms and signed his name with a pen.

"It's done then!" she declared triumphantly.

"YUGI, NO!" Atem yelled.

The woman used her magic to take Yugi's soul as his friends are terrified for this and he collapsed to the floor and his soul was etched in her necklace.

The boys rushed to Yugi's unconscious side; Atem held him in his arms. To him, this is much worst than Yugi has taken by the Seal of Orichalcos when Atem played the card to save the Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight of his duel with Rafael.

"He risked his own life for the girls," Joey said.

"Yugi…" Atem sobbed.

Tea, who saw the situation, closed her eyes as she sobbed and Alexis held her in her arms.

"I can't believe this," Akiza sobbed quietly.

Pandora's powers started to get more powerful than ever after she took Yugi's soul.

"Yes, my powers…" she began. "It's getting much powerful."

Then, Tea is started have enough of Pandora's evil medding and attacks her.

"You're going to pay for this, you monster!" she yelled.

Pandora pushed Tea down to the ground.

"Don't toy with me, you little brat!" she growled. "Deal or no deal, I'll send you-"

Yusei summons his Stardust Dragon in his duel disk.

"Stardust Dragon, attack!" he commanded and his dragon attacked the evil woman too.

"Why you little fool!" Pandora snarled.

"Nice job, Yusei!" Jaden cheered.

"Your friend is not gone forever but I can doubt that you can save him," Pandora said.

"You'll pay for that!" Yusei warned.

"I like to see you try," Pandora said as she summoned her snakes from her floor to attack them.

Tea reached her duel disk to summon her Dark Magician Girl.

"Go, Dark Magician Girl, attack now!" she commanded as her monster attacked the snakes but they reappeared.

So Alexis took out her duel disk too to summon her Cyber Blader.

"Cyber Blader, go!" she yelled as her monster attacked the snakes too and the other snakes arrived to place its place.

"Alright, I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Joey said.

"Elemental Hero NEOS, come on out!" Jaden said.

"Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza said.

"And I summon Dark Magician!" Atem said.

All of their monsters were summoned and were now waiting on their commands.

"ATTACK!" they ordered. Getting into attack position, the monsters all took on a number of Pandora's snakes to attack.

Pandora began to blast her powers at the group and their monsters.

"Watch out!" Joey yelled.

So the group and their duel monsters to dodge from Pandora's powerful attacks. Then Pandora uses her magic and is about to blast at the dark haired Signer.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart," she said coldly.

Akiza glared at her and commanded her dragon to attack her. "Black Rose Dragon, attack!"

Her dragon attacked the woman, leading to all of the magic being shot at them. Until a bolt hit Kyle and Liam.

"My minions!" Pandora cried. "Look what you have done!"

As Pandora's magic of rage use her to summon her five headed dragon, the girls sped up to the boys.

"Uh, oh," Yusei said quietly.

A large wind next to them caused them to turn to see Pandora on her five headed dragon.

"What is that?!" Alexis exclaimed as she held Jaden in her arms.

"I saw the dragon before and it turns out it's the most powerful dragon yet!" Jaden said.

Joey panicked and ran behind Tea. "Eeeeeaaahhhh! Don't let it get me!"

The blue eyed female turned to Joey, angrily. "Hey, do I look like a human shield to you?!"

"I'm not gonna lie to ya, Tea, yes you do!" he yelled.

"Yusei, I'm scared!" Akiza cried as she held him in her arms.

The dark haired Signer stroked her soft cheek. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna to be okay."

"I seen the dragon before many times!" Atem said. "It's going to get very difficult!"

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Pandora boomed.

"Look out!" Jaden shouted as a first head came right towards them.

They all dove out of the way as Pandora began her magic. She would show the others who the true boss was.

"Now I am the ruler of the entire world, erasing the past, present and future!" she declared as he made a storm with gigantic waves from outside. "The waves obey my every whim! And the sea and all of its spoils bow to my power!"

The others from outside are struggling from the waves of Pandora's magic but it's too strong!

"_Luna_!" Leo screamed as the rolling waves separated the twins, sending Luna down the sea.

Kaiba and Serenity held on to each other with Mokuba. However, Mokuba fell too down the sea and Kaiba looked horrified.

"MOKUBA!" he yelled.

* * *

Back inside Pandora's castle, she has brought the craziness to bring the heroes down.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" she crackled.

"We will defeat you!" Atem roared.

"You wish!" she yelled. "I will not defeat by a dancer, Obelisk queen and the Black Rose!"

"How do you know about us?!" Tea demanded.

"Well, because of Duel Monsters, life changes everything," Pandora commented. "After Atem, Jaden and Yusei defeated my brother Paradox, I decided to have my revenge and follow my brother's honor."

"Wait, you're Paradox's sister?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Yes, and also intend to destroy the game of Duel Monsters to prevent that future from happening. I will destroy you and your friends too as well," Pandora replied. "So I tracked Tea, Alexis and Akiza down as my main targets."

The three girls gasped.

"Tea is always a cheerleader to Yugi, Atem and Joey of most of their duels, Alexis was the Queen of Obelisk Blue while her brother was Nightshroud, the one of the shadow riders," she said.

Alexis is now in tears of Pandora said about her brother. "Don't you dare speak about my brother that way!"

"And finally, Akiza has psychic powers on her 5th birthday and she became the Black Rose as she rid of the people apart," she said.

Akiza looked down, very worried.

"But she's not that person anymore," Yusei said.

"That's enough!" Atem roared angrily at Pandora. "Talking about the girls' problems doesn't make a powerful woman in the world. If you think you could defeat us by targeting them, taking my egyptian god cards, take my puzzle, taking Yugi's soul and kidnap them, you're sadly mistaken!"

"Oh, you're really going to love hearing this message to the Black Rose," Pandora said. "Akiza. The entrance to the Netherworld lay on the witch's island."

She just said the message to the burgundy haired Signer's ear the same thing Sayer had said to Akiza.

Then, Akiza felt something powerful stir inside her. A strong psychic gale began blowing. Her world began to seem like a dream. She got back to her feet, the energy stabilizer gone from her hair, her long burgundy red bangs falling in front of her face.

"What's going on with Akiza, guys?" Joey asked.

"Akiza… is gone, I'm the Black Rose."

The girl felt powerful; she was The Black Rose. It's the same Black Rose state that Sayer put Akiza back in her duel with Misty.

"Will someone get through of her?" Alexis asked.

"You can't the girl this time," Pandora crackled.

"Just give up, Yusei." The Black Rose told him.

"I'll never give up on my friends, especially you, _Akiza_."

She stumbled back slightly hearing those words again.

"Yusei!" Tea shouted, "I think you're getting through to her."

"No, you're not!" she repeated again, but she didn't sound so sure.

"Akiza, I will save you once again." Yusei told her again, "No matter what happens, I'll always save you. I care about you than everything else in the world. I love you."

She stumbled back again, shocked at hearing the words that came out of Yusei's mouth. They saw her eyes return to normal.

"She's back!" Tea shouted.

"No!" Pandora yelled.

Akiza is back but her psychic powers are out of control and the wind is surrounding her friends.

"My powers… won't listen to me," she said.

Suddenly, blown by the violent winds, a large rock comes flying at... Tea!

"Tea, no!" Atem yelled.

Akiza quickly reached out her hand closing it to stop the debris like she had in the hospital last time when her own powers _were_ out of control and headed for her father during her second duel against Yusei. Everyone looks at Akiza, as she stands with her arm still outstretched and a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Huh?" Yusei was shocked.

"_I- did it...! I was able to control my power!_" she thought.

Yusei rushed to Akiza with her energy stabilizer in his hand.

"Akiza, glad you're back," he said as he put the energy stabilizer back on her hair.

She smiled at the dark haired Signer. "Thank you, Yusei."

"Eeh, I hate to interrupt the love but Pandora is about to destroy us," Joey said.

"Right, you had stop the Black Rose but at least I have those creatures!" Pandora yelled as she summoned her Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"It look like Kaiba and Joey's dragons!" Tea yelled.

Joey, looked confused turned his head around a few times to see his Red Eyes Black Dragon and Pandora's Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon until Yusei slaps him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"I think you went crazy about Pandora's Malefic Red-Eyes Dragon," Yusei said. "Her dragon is dark and your dragon is good."

Joey turned to the evil woman angrily. "Let me tell ya one thing, you messin' with my dragon, you messin' with the man!"

"Now my dragons, attack! So much for teamwork!" Pandora laughed wickedly as her dragons began to attack at them.

Tea gasped in horror and she and the others watched in fear as Pandora laughed evilly…

To be continued...

* * *

**Can Tea, Alexis and Akiza defeat Pandora and save the world with their friends' help? Find out next time in Chapter 12!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Final Battle Part 2

**Heyyy! I'm back, everyone! My chapter 12 of YGO Girls: When Three Collide!**

**First, ****Tea, Alexis and Akiza are held hostage by Pandora, Yugi stands up for the girls and had his soul taken! Their friends are the wrath of Pandora by her powerful magic!**

**Now, Tea, Alexis and Akiza are ready to defeat Pandora and save the world with their friends.**

**I REALLY DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! DM, GX AND 5D'S ALL TOGETHER EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

The Final Battle Part 2

"Now my dragons, attack! So much for teamwork!" Pandora laughed wickedly as her dragons began to attack at them.

Tea gasped in horror and she and the others watched in fear as Pandora laughed evilly.

Then, Dark Magician Girl and the other monsters came to shielded them before they were destroyed by the evil woman.

"WHAT?!" Pandora screeched angrily.

"Hey, what happened?" Joey asked.

Yubel along with Professor Banner appears at Jaden's side.

"Their monsters stopped Pandora's attack," the professor said.

"I was about to destroy all of you!" Pandora yelled angrily.

"You're wrong, Pandora!" Alexis yelled.

"Our friendship was shielded from your attack and we are not destroyed!" Akiza commented.

"That's right," Tea said.

The female brunette turned to the blonde girl and the burgundy signer.

"Alexis, Akiza, with our friends on our side, we can still win this!" she said.

"But how?" Akiza asked.

"Pandora is powerful!" Alexis replied.

"That's true but she have forgot one important thing, the heart of friendship and no one can be taken away from all of us," she commented. "And look at me, I've given this friendship speeches to my friends a thousand times. But still, we're in this together and we have the power to defeat the evil and save the world and our friends."

The three girls reach one hand apiece into view, piling them up as if about to break a football huddle after they nodded.

"Look at them, Atem," Joey said. "Looks like they learned it from ya!"

Atem chuckled. "That's true."

Then, as the girls did their hand apiece, the Mark of the Dragon's Claw on Akiza's arm starts to shine through her glove and sleeve.

Soon as that, Yusei's arm started glowing too.

"Huh?" Yusei asked.

Crow's Sign glows red through his cloth armguard.

"Whoa...!"

Jack's Sign burns bright through his glove and sleeve. Luna, who is struggling in the ocean is holding their right forearms, watching her Signs light up.

"What's happening, you guys?" Crow asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's Akiza," Jack said.

"She needs our help!" Luna said.

Yusei, Jack, Crow and Luna's marks vanish from their arms just as suddenly as they glowed. The Seal of the Crimson Dragon, all five marks combined, ignites on Akiza's back, glimmering through her outfit.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Jaden said.

"What is that?" Joey asked.

"The Mark of the Crimson Dragon!" Akiza said. "It's lending me its power for this one last draw with them!"

The others watched as the two cards materialized in front of her. The cards landed lightly in her outstretched hands. She looked at them, in an almost disbelieved look.

"Pandora, you're going down," She said.

Then Akiza placed Evil Thorn and Majestic Dragon on her duel disk.

"I summon Evil Thorn and Majestic Dragon!" she yelled. "Now I tune Majestic Dragon with Black Rose Dragon and Evil Thorn to bring out your worst nightmare... Majestic Rose Dragon!"

"Majestic Rose Dragon?" Tea asked in confusion.

There was a flash of light as another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder came. When the flash of light was gone there was a new dragon on the field. It was red and black like Black Rose Dragon. It had wings shaped like Majestic Dragon's and was covered in red petals that were splashed with black vines spiraling around them. Its body looked slightly serpent-like, but was still made up of the same black, thorn covered vines. It was revealed as Majestic Rose Dragon.

"Wow!" Tea said excitedly.

"Amazing!" Alexis said.

"It's so beautiful, just like her," Yusei said quietly as he smiled at the former Black Rose.

"Very impressive, Black Rose," Pandora said coldly, "But it won't help you."

"Yes, it will," she shot back, "However, it won't help you."

"She's right," Tea said. "Akiza, Alexis and I are tired of listening to you put us down and saying we can't win. You're the one who's about to lose. We may not be very strong like Atem, Jaden and Yusei, but that proves that we don't need them to beat you. And my girls will always be stronger because of that. We're tired of you of hurting my friends and our worlds. We get strength from my friends and I know that they will never turn on me. We have a special bond of friendship that can't be broken. And no matter what you throw at all of us, We'll always have my friends to help me. Even if you continue to haunt us with your terrible magic, Akiza, Alexis and I have my friends and we will protect them from you!"

"Nooooo!" Pandora cried.

"That's right!" Jaden said. "Show her what you got!"

"We're here for ya!" Joey cheered.

"You girls can do it!" Yusei shouted.

"And Pandora, consider this a message to your brother Paradox- YOU LOSE!" Atem shouted.

"No, it can't be!" the woman cried.

"Oh, yes it can!" Tea, Alexis and Akiza yelled.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack!" Tea shouted.

"Cyber Blader, attack!" Alexis shouted.

"And Majestic Rose Dragon…. Attack!" Akiza shouted.

The girls own monsters began their attacks with the combined powers.

"NOW GO, DARK ROSE BLADE!" the girls commanded.

The three monsters let loose a torrent of crackling white lightning, carving a wide beam of destruction, singeing the air as it passes. The evil woman's dragons are beaten down, obliterated, like a rock in a sandstorm. The blast glows brighter and brighter, bleaching the landscape, turning the entire arena into a beacon, and the world seems to shake.

"Noooooo!" Pandora screamed.

As her monsters are destroyed, Atem came in with a symbol in the shape of an eye appears on his forehead, shimmering in multicolors.

"Thanks to your cowardly outcome, you must begone!" he roared. "MIND CRUSH!"

The former pharaoh extends a hand, exerting some unseen power and with one last exclamation of surprise, the evil woman turns colors like a film negative, shatters, and is blown away into the bright yellow light as she screamed.

As Pandora disappeared by Atem's mind crush, Pandora's monsters and the strong wind disappears and Crow and Kaiba are able to save Luna and Mokuba.

"Luna, are you okay?" Leo asked his sister.

The young female signer smiled at her twin brother.

"Mokuba, are you alright?" Kaiba asked.

The young boy smiled as he hugged his big brother. "Big brother!"

Then, Jack, Crow and Luna had their Signer marks returned.

"Akiza and the others did it!" Crow said.

Back inside Pandora's castle, Yusei and Akiza's signer mark returns to them too and so does Yugi's soul returned to him too as Atem rushed to him.

"Yugi, are you alright? Please say something."

Yugi opened his violet eyes to see Atem's relieved eyes.

"Atem, what happened?" he asked.

"Tea, Alexis and Akiza defeated Pandora!" Yusei said.

"You girls were incredible!" Jaden said.

"Our monsters has more power than we thought," Alexis said.

"Not only did it protect you three, but it also saved all of us from the magic too!" Joey commented.

Atem hugged Yugi in his arms.

"I'm very relieved that you're alright, Yugi," he said.

"Me too, Atem," he said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Later, the others are transported back at the park where the angel shrine was placed on the ground.

"We're finally back!" Syrus said.

"To where we were!" Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, but we have to go back to the original times; past, present and future," Yugi said.

Before them, a shining light appears, and out of it materializes Dark Magician Girl and Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"It's Dark Magician Girl!" Atem exclaimed.

"And my Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna said.

As he saw the Dark Magician Girl appeared, Syrus dreamily drooled and fainted.

"Looks like someone's in love with a duel monster," Jack teased.

"He has the hots for her!" Crow commented.

Thanks to you, we are forever in your debt," Dark Magician Girl said. "Not only have you rescued your own world, but you've saved the friends of our world, as well! Thanks to your fearlessness, you can all return to your original times by breaking the evil spell that Pandora had been created."

"Thank you all," Ancient Fairy Dragon said. "You fought bravely."

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you," Tea said.

Then the monsters disappeared as Tea, Alexis and Akiza's friends lets out a cheer, pumping their fists into the air as they hugged them.

"Hooray!"

Chazz is beside himself with joy and relief.

"We won, we beat that no-good villain!" he cheered. "Okay, maybe not we, so much, but even so-" As he that, he pops a confetti popper.

Tea, Alexis and Akiza turned to each other with smiles.

"We did it," Akiza commented.

"All of us," Alexis said.

"We did together, girls," Tea replied as the three girls did their high five.

"I'm really going to miss you so much," Akiza cried.

"We promise that we meet again one day," Alexis said.

"So I did agree with Atem and Yusei," Jaden said as he, Atem and Yusei did their knuckle touch.

"And thanks for everything," Tea said.

"No, Tea," Akiza said. "Alexis and I are the ones that we should be thanking you."

"For the friendship and the good memories that you gave us," Alexis said.

Tea sniffs as she wiped her eyes that were filled with tears.

Crow is trying to hold back his tears.

"I promised myself I won't cry," he cried. You can't make me cry!"

He covered his eyes with his arm and Jack teased, "Crybaby."

"Shut up, Jack!" He shot back.

And finally with smiles, Tea, Alexis and Akiza gave their last hug with each other.

"_I will miss you, Alexis and Akiza_," Tea thought.

"_Thank you for our friendship,_" Alexis thought.

"_And our memories…_" Akiza thought.

incidentally, Tea, Alexis and Akiza and their friends are lured in a tornado by the antidote magic that Pandora was set up to take them back to their own worlds and their battle is finally over.

* * *

**Stay tuned to the epilogue of When Three Worlds Collide!**


	14. The Epilogue

**Hey, guys. It's my last part of Yu-Gi-Oh! Girls 3D's: When Three World Collide! I'm saaadddd that my crossover story is about to end!**

**The others had to return to their own worlds after Chaos Collide Spell has ended. And the chapter focuses on Tea, Alexis and Akiza with their loves Atem, Jaden and Yusei!**

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! DM, GX AND 5D'S EXCEPT MY OC'S!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Epilogue

Forward to Akiza's world, the former Black Rose, the other Signers and Bruno found themselves back at New Domino City.

"We're finally back, guys!" Crow announced.

"Duh, we heard you, genius," Jack said angrily.

Akiza looked around to see her peaceful world back the way it is really supposed to be.

"Finally back to normal," she thought.

"Now that everything's back, let's go back home," Bruno said.

"Okay, sounds good," Luna said.

The male blonde Signer began to ride off with his white duel runner. "That means the Jack Atlas gets coffee!"

Then Crow starts to follow him too with his black/orange duel runner.

"Jack, get your butt back here! We can't afford coffee! Only food and rent!" he yelled angrily.

"Leo and I have to get going too," Luna said.

"Bye, guys!" The twins yelled cheerfully.

"Yusei, are you coming?" Bruno asked.

"One sec," Yusei said. "Akiza and I are catching up later."

"Okay, see ya, guys!" The blue haired man run off to meet Jack and Crow with his duel runner.

That only leaves the dark haired Signer and the burgundy haired Signer.

Akiza looked up at the sky and Yusei noticed and asked, "Think about something?"

"Yeah, just thought the world is back to normal," she said.

"Yusei?"

"What is it, Akiza?"

"There's something that I wanted to tell you for a long time," she said.

"What is it?" he repeated.

The female Signer looked at the Head Signer's blue eyes with her hazel eyes.

"I love you, Yusei Fudo," she commented.

Yusei gave a soft smile at the former Black Rose and held her in his arms and looked at her beautiful eyes.

"I love you too, Akiza Izinski," he said.

Then, Akiza leaned up and Yusei leaned down, and after a while their lips met. His lips were warm and smooth and her lips were soft and silky to him. Akiza felt an electric sensation shoot throughout her and Yusei felt the same sensation hit his system. Their kiss deepened a little and they eventually pulled away to catch their breath. Akiza leaned into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and Yusei wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

Onward to Alexis' world, Alexis and her friends are back at the same city before Pandora's spell took them.

"Wow, we're back!" Atticus cried.

"And I thought I was going to kiss the Dark Magician Girl," Syrus said in disappoint.

Jaden put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "It's cool, Sy. I'm sure that she will return again soon."

The cyan haired boy smiled at the male brunette. "Thanks, Jay."

Alexis turned around to see Chazz, Hassleberry, Syrus and Atticus and clears her throat.

"What's wrong, Lex?" Chazz asked. "Your throat hurts?"

"I think she means we better leave her and the soldier," Hassleberry said.

"But hey, I wanted to see my sister and Jaden get together and-" Atticus was interrupted when he got hit in the head by her sister.

"Leave! Now!" she yelled angrily as the guys except Jaden run off.

"Bye, Lexi!" The boys yelled after her.

"Alexis, why did you tell them to leave us behind?" Jaden asked.

The female blonde took a deep breath and said, "Jaden, there's something I've wanting to tell you."

"What's up?"

"When I beat Natalie up at the other night, I wasn't going to let her taking you away because… I really love you so much," she said. "I-I- did that I have to do to save you from her! I-"

She was interrupted when Jaden pressed his lips against hers. The blonde couldn't believe that the cocky brunette was doing. Alexis felt her heart beating faster when Jaden is kissing her. She closed her eyes and joined the kiss more.

They parted ways as they didn't want to let go of each other.

"Alexis, I understand that you are feeling right now," he said. "And I'm in love with you too."

The female blonde smiled at the male brunette. They are finally confessed their feelings.

"I love you, Jaden Yuki."

"I love you too, Alexis Rhodes."

The male brunette and the female blonde kissed again as they wrapped their arms around each other.

* * *

And finally, at Tea's world, Tea and her friends are back at their hometown, Domino City.

"AWWW, YEAH!" Joey cheered. "We're back!"

Tristan grabs Joey in an affectionate chokehold, noogieing his hair. "That's right, man!"

"I'm glad everything is normal, guys," Serenity said.

"I do too, Serenity," Yugi said. "Now we can all head home. I hope my Grandpa's okay after his broken back."

Kaiba is not impressed about this. "Come on, let's go, Mokuba."

Mokuba begins to follow his big brother. "Wait up, big brother!"

"Bye, Seto! See you at our next date!" Serenity said cheerfully.

Kaiba gives his flirtation winks at her and looked at Joey and he teased, "Later, Overgrown Monkey."

That made Joey mad after the insult. "You're lucky that you are currently dating my sister, rich boy!"

Tristan restrained him from Kaiba. "Joey, quit having a cow!"

"I know but I still hate him!"

"We all know, you knucklehead," Mai said sweetly as she kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

* * *

Later at night, at Tea's house, the female brunette was in her living room. She wears a white sweater, a light pink sleeveless shirt that reveals her belly button, a dark blue skirt and a pair of white socks. As she was drinking her lemon tea, she remembered of her times with Alexis and Akiza.

"_I missed you girls_," she thought.

Her thought are interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She answers it and it was Atem, who is wearing a dark-gray long-sleeved shirt, a sleeveless vest, dark blue pants and black shoes.

"Hello, Tea."

The blue-eyed girl hugged the former pharaoh.

"Hi, Atem, so glad you made it," she said.

She led Atem to the couch of her parents' living room as they sat down.

"You look really beautiful with your comfy clothes, Tea," he said in a sexy voice.

"And, uh, you look very sexy with your clothes, too," she said nervously.

Atem chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her and the girl blushed.

"I'm very proud of you what you had did with Alexis and Akiza. You are really brave."

Tea nodded. "Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you and the others."

Then she realized something and she hands the Dark Magician Girl back to Atem. "Here your card back. I guess your Dark Magician Girl misses you."

Atem took the card from her and smiled. "Thank you."

"Atem?"

"Hmm?"

"I think that I love you so much, my handsome pharaoh," she confessed.

The king of games kissed her forehead. "I think that I love you too, Tea."

Then, Atem and Tea leaned each other until their lips finally met. Atem wrapped his arms around her waist while Tea wrapped her arms around her neck.

As they kissed, Tea realized that the former pharaoh finally love her and so does her love him too.

In conclusion, Tea, Alexis and Akiza finally had their world its peace once again. They also learned to dream, hope and have faith with each other. The world and their friends are safe and they lived happily, ever after.

The End!

_Dream, Hope and Faith_

* * *

**So sad that my first crossover story is now ended! Now review while I begin to cry!**


End file.
